Your Eyes Tell Me
by gyo mapuri
Summary: sequel to hopeless case. "People with the same eye shape and eye color are soulmates." That's what Hisoka believes in. Is the tale really true? Or made only to break one's heart?
1. Picking Fallen Threads

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Illumi dropped a big, white rose on the white tombstone caressed by the gentle rays of the afternoon sun. Kumiko... His poor fiancée. What a sad fate. She resented the marriage arrangement so much that she killed herself. Poor woman.. He should have listened to her on the first place. Maybe if he just did, she could have been alive till now...

"_Ah, you know very well that I want to remain a virgin in my entire life. You can tell your parents that you don't like me Lumi-kun... They would listen. They would understand, unlike my stubborn father," she said so gently but with a hint of persuasiveness and strong conviction._

_Illimi stared at the lady. She was pretty. No. Beautiful. Very beautiful. Her wide, coffee-brown eyes looked so warm and gentle with those thick, curving lashes and medium thick eyebrows. Her nose was small yet well formed and lovely to look at above her soft pinkish lips. She was not tall—approximately five feet and two inches in height. But his eyes saw a hint that a gorgeous body was well-hidden behind that long, blue, Victorian gown. _

_She was a typical princess—graceful, tender, lovely. She had everything a man could ever desire for. It won't be a loss to marry her. But the problem lies in their feelings: he didn't love her...and vice versa._

"_Lumi-kun?" Her voice sounded so certain, so determined like one skilled risk-taker. "You can tell them that you don't like me, ne?" She smiled combing her knee-length, brown, wavy hair with her fingers. "Then perhaps—"_

"_I apologize , Kumiko-san, but I have already agreed to the arrangement. I have made my escape, you know. You should have used that ample time to do yours," he said._

_The smile on her lips faded. "Ah, you never understood.. I thought... ah... You never understood me at all..."_

He sighed remembering the sad look on her face that fateful day when he left her on that chamber... Poor Kumiko. Ah! It was all his fault. He should have listened. Had he helped her out, maybe she couldn't have thought of hanging herself.

"Lumi-kun?"

He was startled upon hearing that gentle whisper. Could it be Kumiko's soul haunting him?

"Lumi-kun, ne?"

Well, it wasn't a ghost at all! He turned his head to the figure standing beside him. "Kumiko-san? Is that really you?" It could be an apparition. Or a dream maybe?

The princess laughed so tenderly, just the way she used to, as whenever she hears a corny joke. The wind played with the ruffled edges of her gown.

"What happened?" he asked. There wasn't any confused look on his face of course, but his insides went shaking with desire for enlightenment.

"I followed your advice. I escaped," she replied with a smile. "I finally liberated myself by pretending to everybody that I killed myself. But the truth is that I created a doppel ganger and killed her. I'm a nen-user, remember?" Her eyes blinked three times. "Well, seems my bluff did well. Even your family was deceived. Including you." And she laughed naughtily.

He blinked in astonishment. For seven days, he carried an unexplainable guilt for letting the poor lady die. But this one in front of him... Is this a joke or a dream?

"Ne! Don't be so shocked! I'm not used seeing you like that." She grinned. At times like this, he can't help but think that she resembled a female Hisoka. "Your friend Hisoka told me that you have left some unfinished business in the outside world..." She winked. "Ne, you need to finish it Lumi-kun or you're gonna be guilty again.. Bye, bye." And she jumped upwards like a ninja...then she's gone.

Illumi shook his head. He isn't dreaming at all. Well, Kumiko herself said that he needed to finish the business he had left many days ago.. It's time to resume reaching for his goal with a capital G. That cute little fellow who became the sole object of his desires...

Hey! Ah! How could he be so stupid?! How could he waste his much-needed time? He needed to get back to SGR as early as possible or Kuroro might fill in his vacant position! That's what he must do right away!

:D

Kuroro opened his eyes. It was morning again..no...afternoon.. The bloodied rays of the setting sun was painting the face of the sky, caressing the clouds in a pink embrace.

Where is he? The last thing he remembered was the car...the bridge..the darkness...and—and

He shook his head. His eyes caught sight of a rotting corpse a few meters away from the very bed where he was lying. He sat up examining every corner of the area as he tried to scan his memory. How on earth did he get in here? And where is he by the way? He tried to squeeze his brain for a little bit of information but found none.

The door creaked open. "Danchou. Finally you're awake. I guess you're feeling alright now."

He nodded looking at the dainty figure standing by the doorway clad in the usual black attire. "Yes, I am." He noticed Feitan's eyes sharply glaring at him. "Did anything happen?"

Those golden eyes looked intently on him. "Ask the moon about it."

He blinked in confusion. "Moon? The moon?" His comrade nodded. Well, if it was some kind of joke, it wasn't funny. "Do you know it too?" he asked albeit in a childlike manner.

"No I don't. Only the moon knows."

He smiled in surrender. "Well I must say thank you for taking care of me. I owe you my life, Fei," he said shifting the topic.

"Just don't ever think of killing yourself again or I'll kill you more," Feitan replied as coldly as ever. Kuroro was surprised by such sharp words. This fellow respected him. Not at all times, of course, but—well, maybe this tiny guy's having a bad day. "You had been sleeping like shit for ten days and I can't get out of here. Now that you're finally awake, we could resume the things we used to do. I'm going, Danchou." Then he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Kuroro managed to blurt out. "Did you say ten days? I had been sleeping for ten days?"

"Yeah. What now?" Feitan's brows knitted impatiently.

"_I was just very much tensed, you know. I'm getting married."_ Kuroro heard that soft voice of that beautiful face which broke his heart to pieces.

"_Getting married? You ran away, didn't you?"_ he heard his own voice echoing from his memory.

"_Yes I did. But you know my family. They will do everything to keep our name clean and dignified. And I can't just disobey them for my own selfish motives."_

"_Selfish motives? It is your life they are risking, Illumi!"_

"_Nah. If what you said is true, so be it. But I can't escape from them. I can't also bear to see our name insulted because of me. I can't bear to see myself regarded as a disgrace of the Zaoldyeck. That wedding is an important business transaction to our clan. My fiancée is a princess of the Maraspura Empire of the Western Continent. She didn't like me though, but her father Emperor Yuan wanted protection from the assassination plot threatening his very life. He never had a son though and noble women like his daughter can only serve as regents. Such situation is bad for their clan. They needed a male heir that's why a marriage arrangement between our families was done instead of paying cash. In turn we could have a very powerful connection in the Western Hemisphere."_

"_When will the wedding take place?"_

"_Three days from now."_

Three days! Three days! And he just slept during these past ten days?! How could he?! Ah! Illumi could have been married by now. Honeymooning to be exact! Argh! His chest went pounding again with much pain. _Oh, skies! When would this misery end?_

"Danchou." Feitan's brows ceased knitting but his eyes narrowed like the fiery irises of an angry dragon. "You promised me that you won't get yourself crazy again," he said in a reminding tone. But then, Kuroro never remembered.

"I never said anything," he uttered so calmly.

"Yeah right. What's the use saying it? I need to go. And I just want to tell you that this forest is just three miles away southwest of the bridge you cracked." Then he went away leaving a very confused Kuroro.

What happened to that guy? He looked so angry. But then, he doesn't care. Feitan hated taking care of him that's all. Now he must go back to his office. He had been away for ten days AWOL(absence without leave). He's the boss alright but it just meant greater turbulence. His employees might have been looking for him.

Ah! Illumi was, is and will always be unreachable. And now that he is married and would never return, there's no use reminiscing their moments.

Moments? They never had moments! They just worked in the same firm, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. He sighed. He walked out of the corpse-filled hut.


	2. Confused

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir Rushifuru! Where have you been? We thought you were lost! We even hired a detective to look for you!"

"Oh, gawsh! We thought you were kidnapped by some gunmen out there!"

Kuroro smiled at such concerned, anxious faces surrounding him. Kidnapped? He wanted to laugh. Well, this fellows never knew that he himself is a bandit—the Danchou of the dreaded Phantom Troupe, the Genei Ryodan.

"I apologize for my unprecedented absence," he said bowing a little. "But I presume that all went well within the company during those days when I'm away."

"Financially and technically, everything is stable, sir. But we, as employees of SGR Foods Incorporated, experienced internal chaos. How would we ever get calm upon knowing that our boss was gone without a trace?"

His smile broadened. Such loyal people indeed. Just like his Spider comrades. How stupid of him not to notice their dedication before. Ah, it's because Illumi's presence made him blind enough not to see their industry. But now that the sanity-breaker is gone, he can be as normal, logical, rational and calm, just the way he was before.

"Again, I do apologize for my insensitivity," he said so humbly. He can't afford to act like a domineering boss. He wanted to be a leader as much as possible. And leaders do admit their mistakes. "Now that I am here, I suppose you will all be okay. We must return to our respective offices as of this moment and perform our duties to the best of our abilities." The smile on his lips never faded as he saw his employees reflect his positive words on their faces. "To all of you, thank you very much for keeping our company alive despite my absence. I would never find any other employees as good and as fine as you were."

Flattery, ne? These guys needed praise too. That way, they will know that their hardwork is not in vain, that their achievements are being recognized. In turn, he knew that they will work harder as skillfully as they can and the entity would surely boom into prosperity. That is the positive management technique.

With that, Kuroro walked into the elevator as the company people dispersed. He pressed the button leading to the twelfth floor. Ah, he missed his serene world. But then, he will always miss Illumi more.

Hey! Why can't Illumi be driven out of his head?! Erase, erase! He won't miss Illumi! But he will.. No, he won't. Yes, he will. No, he won't! Yes, he will! No! Yes! No! Yes! No—

Argh! Enough of it! It's all hopeless. Illumi was already married, okay? Married with a big M. A big, big M. Extra large M. Extra, extra large M.

He shook his head. But then, no matter how many times he will shake his entire skull, the memory of his painful encounter with love will remain etched therein. His angel chose to fly away from him…but he did his best… He did everything he could to make Illumi stay…and he failed…

Ah! Quit thinking about it! Whether he liked it or not, he must return back to his sane world. He must. The company relies on him. The Ryodan needs his leadership.

The elevator opened. He walked towards his office. He can't be crazy again. There's a lot of work waiting for him.

He finally arrived at the door. He twisted the knob open. He had never locked it ever before. He wanted to promote transparency and honesty within the entity, and as the major stockholder and CEO, he must be a role model for all.

He smiled as his feet dragged him inside.

"Mr. Rushifuru! Ah, you're here finally. I have been waiting for you for three hours."

He raised his eyes. And how he wanted to gasp and faint! For in front of him was the one he had been trying to shake off from his system. His angel, Illumi.

Ah! How he wanted to cry. The Fates must hate him. _Why are you making me suffer like this?_

But no. He can't go on sighing and crying for love. He must move on. It's not yet the end of the world. He wore a cold face and looked into those eyes which used to make him sweat all over_. Not anymore, please. I must go on with my life. Just be gone, Illumi._

;D

"Rushifuru?" he uttered as his former employer continued to stare at him. But there wasn't any expression on that face, not even a hint of surprise. "Are you alright, sir?" he said as emotionless as he was before. Oh no! What if Kuroro won't accept him back? He won't have the chance to meet his Feitan again!

"Illumi." Kuroro spoke finally. "It's a surprise to have you here."

"Are you alright?" he repeated. Why, Kuroro seemed so...so…cold.

"Yes, I am. May I know the reason of your coming?"

"A-ah, ha?" he said startled. What was happening to him? Well, he wanted to speak with his boss in a friendly manner now… Not this formal… The man in front of him was not the Kuroro he knew.

"Mr. Zaoldyeck?"

He found no words to say. The kind man he knew was gone, replaced by this cold, formal, expressionless one walking towards the other side of the table.

Kuroro sat on his swivel chair and looked at him straight to the eye. What happened to him? He continued to look at those beautiful rounded eyes. He opened his lips to speak but he closed it in surrender. He can't talk at all…

"Illumi?"

He wanted to jump like a kitten upon hearing such gentle voice which gave a hint of endearment. What does he want to say again? Those sparkling black irises ate his concentration so much that he forgot his agenda.

Kuroro leaned forward to shake his shock off. "Illumi?"

_Wrong move, Rushifuru!_ Such gesture made him lose the words at the tip of his tongue. How come he did not notice such beauty before?

His eyes moved down to that perfect nose just positioned above those innocent-looking lips he had tasted once..accidentally. That one-length black hair was not gelled and slick the usual way Kuroro arranges it. Rather, it was unkempt, freely moving with his every move. The cross on that forehead made him look even more mysterious.

Ah… What perfection indeed. How come he never noticed it before?

He just fidgeted with surprise upon hearing the door of the office creak open. A tiny figure went inside without warning.

"Danchou, I apologize for acting so harshly towards you so recently." Feitan bowed down respectfully. "I'm indeed so sorry, Danchou. Please forgive me."

He looked at Kuroro's face. The Danchou smiled ignoring his presence. "It's alright, Fei. I understand that you had a hard time because of my carelessness. It's not your fault. Come here and sit down."

Illumi bit his lower lip seeing Feitan look at him. Ah! These Spiders are making him sick. Kuroro looked at him.

"Illumi? Is there anything you want to tell me?" How could that voice be so loving and cold at the same time? "Ne, Illumi?"

"H-ha? I-I just want to tell you that I- I t-take back my resignation," he blurted out.

Those lips smiled once more. "Alright. Your position is still vacant as of this moment. Do you want to resume your office work now?"

He nodded.

"Alright then. You may go now. And please lock the door upon leaving. We need privacy."

PRIVACY?! What kind of privacy could it be? He looked at Kuroro who just smiled at him. He looked at Feitan. The tiny fellow raised an eyebrow impatiently. He stood up and turned his back in surrender. He heaved a sigh. What was happening to him? Alright. He could clearly feel a sense of jealousy inside him…but to whom? Ah! This is too confusing!

He immediately walked towards the open door, twisted the knob for an automatic lock, stepped out, and closed the sole entrance of the office. He walked towards the elevator. Ohwee! He needed advice. He pulled this mobile from his pocket and dialed.

"Hisoka."


	3. The Story Begins

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hisoka smiled upon seeing the caller's number on the register of his mobile. "Ne, Illumi! What miracle made you call me today?" he said answering the phone. Truthfully speaking he was surprised. He was the one who used to call his friend before and now it's reversed.

Kumiko's eyes smiled with glee upon hearing him say her former fiancé's name. "It's Lumi-kun?" she asked in a curious whisper.

He nodded.

"Can you adjust it to loudspeaker, please?" she requested.

He gave her a thumbs-up.

She clapped her hands eagerly and continued working on her half-finished knitted mittens. Her visits were not surprising to him at all. They were childhood friends starting from the time they were four-year-old kids. He was just shocked upon knowing from Illumi that the pretty, naughty woman he used to tease and train with for more than two decades was actually a crown princess of a vast empire.

"Can you come here?" It was Illumi's voice. "I'm getting really, really sick, you know."

"Hmmm… Why do you sound so lonely and so…sad?" He giggled. "Tell me, did anything _private_ happen?"

Illumi unexpectedly screamed at him. "Argh! Just come here, you jerk!"

Kumiko's and his eyes looked at each other in surprise. They both giggled in amusement.

"Well, I'm coming, okay? Please don't shout at me like that. It hurts, you know." He pretended to sob. Then he giggled again covering his lips with an ace of spades. "Where was that SGR again?"

"Southwest of York Shin Celestial Tower," came the reply. "Please come, Hisoka. Please. This is urgent, you get that?"

"Urgent, ne? Ayayay! That could be really, really crispy!" He laughed with Kumiko who was sitting on the soft couch opposite to him.

"I don't care. Just come over."

"Why can't we just talk it here? I'm sure there isn't anybody else listening to us, right?" He winked at the smiling princess who continued with her knitting.

"Just come! Please! I can't take it anymore!"

He giggled again. "Alright! Your wish is my command." Then the call ended.

Hisoka handed the phone back to Kumiko. "Hmm… Seems like he's getting problematic with his unfinished _business_ in there," he said.

"What kind of _business_ could it be?" she asked innocently arching her delicate eyebrows. "Ah, I don't care. We need to know it, Hiso-kun. I'm going with you."

He smirked. This woman was as naughty as ever. Well, not so naughty at all. She's too innocent in terms of _actual experience_. No experience at all. She's a virgin. And she vowed never to break such virginity till she dies. What a waste of beauty. But then, it was her option. He can't make her change her conviction at all.

"Okay, Kumi-san. But don't make a move, alright? Just watch me do the unfolding trick." He winked.

She giggled in amusement. Then her eyes changed from brown to white till her whole body became as crystal clear as water. Then she went thin like air till not a hint of her presence could be seen. Even her aura seemed to vanish. What ability.

Hisoka giggled. "Let the show begin."

;D

"And now, Illumi, what on earth is that thing you want to tell me about?" Hisoka asked. The smirk on his lips seemed to be plastered on his face till the end of the world.

"I- I just don't understand it, Hisoka. Ah. I'm so confused." His feline eyes narrowed seeing that beautiful face sigh in seeming hopelessness.

"Why not tell it to me? For sure I can contribute even a little piece of your much-needed advice." He grinned.

Illumi just sighed all over again.

"Ne, how could you be so sad like that? I'm used seeing your poker face. Hm, I'm missing it…" He leaned forward on the table and flashed another smile. He ran a finger on the pale ivory skin of that face glowing beneath the white light of the fluorescent lights.

"I just don't understand myself. Tell me, Hisoka. One time you were so obsessed with someone. Then after weeks, you didn't see him. Then you come back. Then—"

"Hold it, Illumi. Hold it." He raised his hands in mock surrender. "I don't understand even a bit of what you are talking about. Make it clearer than distilled drinking water please."

Illumi sighed all over again. "Never mind. Just go."

His eyebrows rose like tsunamiter readings. "Go? After you called and yelled at me on the phone to come here? Then you just command me to go? Ah! Your cruelty pains me much, Illumi."

The auditor looked into his friend's face. Hisoka can't help him at all. This fellow is making matters worse. Teasing him and all. His nerves are too frayed to do his work. He needed solace for now.

Well, there wasn't any problem at all. He just took things seriously, that's all. Eh? What things? Right. The Feitan thing. And the Kuroro thing too. How could he be so _promiscuous_? Well, not exactly promiscuous cause he never had any _relations_ with those guys, but he just –ah!

"Illumi?" Hisoka's brows knitted like knotted pretzels. "I could clearly discern by the way you sigh that you're so problematic. Why won't you take a leave and return after your problem is over?"

Nice advice, really. But the problem is inside this very firm. Should he resign?

"Illumi?"

"Hisoka, I think we need to get out of here. I'm just gonna talk to you the moment we arrive home."

"Home? So you have a home here, huh?"

"Come on now." He immediately stood up and pulled Hisoka towards the open door.

Just then, his eyes caught two figures moving out of the faraway elevator—a big one and a small one walking side by side. He sighed closing his eyes.

"Ohohow!" Hisoka exclaimed. "I smell some grilled onions and freshly-cut pizzas! Illumi, I know it now! I see it crystal clear! Hmm…I think and I suggest, my ever dearest kindest best friend, that you resign…or you're a masochist.."

"You think it's the best?" he asked cluelessly.

"I don't think it's the best, but at least you won't look like one suffering maltreated fish."

He rolled his eyes hearing such answer. "So you think I'm like one suffering maltreated fish?"

"Why, what do you want me to think of you? A lobster fried alive? Well, it sounded much better, I guess."

He sighed once more. Is he really that pitiful? Well, why should he jump into conclusions? What if his boss and his _heaven_ are just plain friends and nothing else? But then, what if they're not just plain friends but something else?

"Hisoka, do you think I'm in love?"

The jester looked back at him. "I...think…you…are…not? I don't know. You know yourself better than I do."

He sighed again and again.

"Hmmm…I think you need to take a bath. Come on. Were going to some pretty bathhouse."

He smiled. Genuinely this time. Ah, his friend is indeed the most reliable person in the whole wide world. But he's so confused. Who was his real obsession by the way? Kuroro or Feitan? He can't fathom it for himself… For two years, his heaven was the sole owner of all his fantasies. But this very afternoon, after seeing his boss once more, he even forgot everything about that tiny guy! But the moment Feitan went inside the office, he got so overwhelmed again. Ah!

"Ne, Illumi. Quit thinking too much or your brain would get mixed with your earwax."

He gave Hisoka a sharp glare. The joker giggled like crazy. Well, at least this crazy man made him feel a bit alright.

Hisoka pulled him all of a sudden. "Hey, are you going to stand here forever? Come on!"


	4. Rainfall

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuroro walked on following the tiny thing leading him to their headquarters. Feitan was talking about black market people and treasure stuff and blah-blah-blah, but Kuro's mind was flying somewhere else…on something else—Illumi's attitude.

_How oddly he acted…the way he looked at me…_ he thought. Illumi wasn't the expressive type so he can't help be astonished when his angel acted like he was ..nervous..? _The hesitation…_ He even hesitated to go out of the office. He could have remained there if not for Feitan's eyebrows. The confusion… The way he looked at Feitan and him… My! Could it be jealousy? For whom? _Well, Feitan, of course_…

He ran his fingers through his hair. Ah. Illumi must be angry with him right now. That cold treatment he gave a while ago might have shocked his angel and his beloved would resort to stay away from him and-

Ah! Why should he be so sad? He must be grateful. At least he did not act crazily the way he did before, right?

"Danchou. Danchou."

His thoughts stopped. "W-What?" he blurted out.

"I said we need to get inside or we'll get soaked. Come on."

He nodded. Ah. His mind must have dwelled too much thinking about his angel that he failed to notice the big drops of rain pounding on his very head. He went on with the flow, letting his comrade manipulate him inside the wooden door of a bathhouse. BATHHOUSE?!

"N-ne, Fei. Can't we just run to the headquarters?" he asked looking around the building fairly secluded from the rest of the city.

Feitan faced him. "We can. But it's seven miles away from here so we'd still get soaked. But if you insist that we go, then—"

"Very well," he cut off with a sigh. We have to stay till the rain stops." He sighed again scratching his head. "It's really far, ne?" he mumbled. "I wonder why you chose it."

"Quit blaming us. You chose it yourself, Danchou," Feitan snapped in a calm yet violent manner.

His face flushed in embarrasment. "I-I chose it?" he repeated.

"Yeah you did," came the sardonic reply. "The head of the Spider is the only person who could finalize every decision for the group. Right, Danchou?

"Right, Fei," he admitted as their feet stepped inside. "My apologies," he said closing the door behind them.

The floor grew wet as drops of rainwater trickled from their partially wet clothes. They remained standing by the entrance door as the wall clock struck eight.

Kuroro fidgeted. There weren't any people around except for the two of them. _Well, the night is getting deeper so it's not really surprising_, he reasoned out to himself. But he fidgeted even more as he noticed the eerie cloak of silence between them. He had always known that this comrade of his is a quiet person, but Feitan had been talkative these past few days. Not really talkative in the real sense of word, but those advices and reports and everything made them really close...right? He wanted them to remain that way. This sudden silence isn't right at all. It isn't right...

The coldness... Is Feitan angry? Maybe... At whom? Why? He is angry..._with me?_ Again, why? Ah! Maybe he thought that he was always taken for granted... What wouold you feel when you're talking and nobody listens? _He must have endured derecognition and he thinks it's too much that's why he's letting it all out through anger._..

Hey! He's thinking about Illumi, right? How on earth did it shift to... Gosh! He shook his head. No, no, no! It can't be! It can't be!

"Good evening, sirs!" A female voice spoke from behind them breaking the quiet aura which wrapped the doorway. Kuroro turned to look at her and saw a lovely pair of wide brown eyes gazing blankly at him. "Er... are you going to take a bath?"

Feitan opened his lips and spoke, "No."

"Yes!" Kuroro broke in without thinking. "But we don't have any reserve clothes or towels with us."

The lady's eyes widened with glee. "Oh! We have nice clean towels here! You can use it for free! And we also offer laundry service here so you may have a nice hot bath while waiting for your clothes fresh and dry. But it will cost additional expense of course."

"Good," he said not minding the faint-but-obviously-confused look displayed on his comrade's face. "Do you also have some food here?" he asked.

"Why, yes of course!" the lady replied. "We serve Italian food, French food, Japanese food and other varieties ranging from breakfast to dinner. And we also have different types of wine if you like and some nice, warm Sakura tea. And, we also have rooms if you want to spend the night," the woman offered with a wink.

Feitan furrowed his brows in disgust. "No thank you –"

"Yes, we would like too," he said waving Feitan aside. "Kindly reserve two rooms."

The pretty lady bit her lips in seeming bewilderment. "Er… My apologies, sir. We only have one room left so I guess you have to..."

"Have to share?" Kuroro finished. "Oh, it's okay with us—"

"No it's not!" Feitan snapped eyeing him sharply. "It's past eight, Danchou. We have many important matters to attend to. We must leave now."

Kuroro fidgeted looking upon his face reflected on those golden irises. He can't even inhale without moving his feet forward and backward. What's the matter with him? For all he knew, only Illumi made him lose his rational mind. Yet now… he… is…

Those almond-shaped eyes narrowed in seemingly intolerable anger. He swallowed as hard as he could. "Come on," Feitan ordered. "The rain has stopped, I guess."

"I-I guess not," he uttered.

His comrade ignored him and yanked the door open. A strong rush of cold winds greeted them as the heavy downpour went on scouring the asphalted face of the earth. A succession of lightning flashes and thunders followed. Feitan closed the door back in surrender.

"Yeah, right. Where's the boiling water?"

The lady bowed trying to suppress a laugh. "Please follow me, sirs."

Kuroro smiled to himself as he, his comrade and the woman walked through the dimly lighted corridors of the building. Why, indeed, would he let his heart beat for someone who loved somebody else, worse, a married one? He needed to move on, right? Why not look somewhere else? For sure, he could forget his heartaches that way…

But… Feitan is Illumi's love interest, right? _So what? He's already married._ What if he is going to have a divorce? Who knows? _Ah! I don't care! May the best man win!_


	5. Rainfall 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kumiko covered her lips with her palms to close it but she can't suppress her giggling. She had been following Hisoka on his new escapade but those guys aroused her curiosity more. So, she left her old friend and followed those men instead. It was indeed a fortune that a heavy rain poured. And what a favorable coincidence indeed that they landed right to this very building, which was hers of course. She would have all the chances to investigate about the two.

"Could it be BL?" She jumped laughing. Gosh! She had been really crazy about yaoi. A fan to be exact. And this is a great opportunity for her to witness BL in real life! A moment in time indeed!

"Your Grace?" a familiar, gentle female voice disturbed her. Two ladies appeared before her. A hotel-restaurant-bathhouse maid dressed in a white kimono and her favorite lady-in-waiting, Lady Dorotea, who was in her usual black Victorian attire. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, I am, Dory!" she replied still giggling. And to the maid she ordered, "Ah, kindly tell the personnel to prepare room 277 for our new guests."

The maid looked perplexed. "But, Your Grace, we are already closed. The manager will fire me."

"Oh, he won't, dear." And she handed a bronze card engraved with an eagle and eight stars –the imperial emblem. And the maid bowed and left.

Lady Dorotea looked at her, purple eyes and fair skin glowing beautifully beneath the golden lamps. She tilted her head to the right causing some of the long curling raven strands to fall out of her shoulder. "Princess Kumiko. I could clearly perceive according to the way you giggle that you are conceiving an unnatural thing in your mind. Will Your Ladyship tell it to me?"

Kumiko bit her lips at such formality. But she can bear it, anyway. Dorotea is the only court person she could confide to. Plus, this lady is her only female friend. "Well," she said smoothing the maid's kimono she wore above her gown, "I am gonna watch more BLs. And take note, this is real so I suggest we both watch it. You'll gonna have fun, for sure."

Dorotea tilted her head to the left to indicate that she was listening. "I apologize that I cannot accept such invitation, Your Grace."

Kumiko pouted. "Well, I have always known that you're such a killjoy gal. Why won't you relax once in a while, dear? And could you please drop the formality address? I don't—"

"Ultraviolet!" Dorotea screamed all of a sudden, releasing her nen from her eyes to the left.

Kumiko blinked. "W-what? D-dory?"

Those once purple eyes gave her a blinding white gaze. "Someone is looking at us."

;D

Shiei Nonoka closed her eyes. For the first time in her life as an assassin, she was startled. She fiercely opened her eyes lowering her x-ray vision to normal. How could that woman see her? For all she knew, her ability was an undetectable one… But when those eyes looked right to her… She clenched her fists.

"Did you see her?" a tall, balding man asked referring to the brown-haired woman.

"Yes," came her brief reply.

"Good!" the man said clapping. Then he smoothened his red velvet doublet and smiled evilly. "Twenty million jennies the moment you liquidate her."

"The other woman," she whispered.

"Let me guess, the purple-eyed one?" Lord Suki said.

She nodded slowly without expression staring into the ebony draperies of the hotel room.

"Oh, she's just a nuisance. That Lady Dorotea. A loyal maid-in-waiting to that brat princess. But she's strong, I tell you. And too stubborn. I suppose you can be called her equal. You don't really have to kill her, except if she gets in your way."

"Dorotea…" she uttered.

Lord Suki frowned. "Hey! You're supposed to concentrate on Kumi—"

Her silver eyes narrowed.

"O-o-oh, but you can also have that maid if you want to!" the middle-aged man said waving his hands frantically obviously afraid.

"Why have you summoned for me in the first place?" she asked. "If you want the head of that princess, assassinate her yourself."

"True, true! Why shan't I?" the nobleman said nervously. "But I- well, I'm just afraid for my life, young lady. That woman's nen is a great deal stronger than her old man and that emperor is a great deal too powerful for me so I am—"

"…afraid?" she finished, her feet walking criss-crossed as if on catwalk towards the man.

Suki's eyes widened. "H-hey! What are you doing bitch?! I'm your cli-"

"…ent," she finished.

A gentle thud could be heard as a tall figure fell headless on the carpeted floor, red blood splattered beautifully on the jeweled furniture.

Shiei turned her heel and walked out of the damned hotel room. _What an idiot_, she thought. A coward who wanted to take over his master's throne.

"_If the princess dies, I would immediately be the Archduke. The emperor knew very well that his daughter is just hiding somewhere to evade her supposed arranged wedding. So, the moron ordered me to find his precious, little heiress." Suki crossed his arms around his chest. "Hah! What does he think of me? A fool? I deserve the throne better than a mischievous brat! And the tradition of male succession should not be broken. No woman is fit to be called a sovereign!"_

What an idiot indeed. _Anti-feminism, huh. So you better die by the hands of a woman_, she thought.

Just then, those purple eyes came back to her memory. Lady Dorotea. A beautiful name for such a beautiful woman.

"_I suppose you can be called her equal_."

Equal? She smiled coldly. _We'll see about that_.

Endless beads of falling water fell on the hotel walls as the elevator opened in front of a pair of silver eyes.


	6. Rainfall 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, quick!" Hisoka pulled Illumi as the endless clear necklaces of rainwater poured mercilessly on their bodies.

"Quit thinking about the bathhouse now! We need to go home!" Illumi shouted back amidst the icy showers.

"We're almost there, buddy! Just trust me, please!"

Illumi managed to shout a "right" as they continued to run through the darkness soaked by the tears of the black, mourning sky. There were no more cars or people on the streets of York Shin when the little rain transformed into this fierce, raging storm.

…_the typhoon which left York Shin's area of responsibility two days ago suddenly came back via the recently broken bridge… signal number two… Typhoon Marie_…

"We're almost there! I can see it now!" Hisoka pulled him, still gripping his wrist as they ran opposing the strong northeastern winds.

He just nodded and allowed his friend direct him towards the wooden door of a very big bathhouse. A traditional-looking bathhouse. It must be built really strong not to be carried away by the storm. He leaned on the wall. His eyes flew open the moment his back touched the "wooden" thing. Why it was as hard as stone! No. Even harder. The architect must be a real creative one.

Hisoka frantically pounded on the door. "Customers out here! Open up please!"

Illumi blinked. It was indeed very surprising to hear Hisoka plead like that. But then, they needed shelter. And they were desperate… But nobody answered.

Hisoka pounded harder. "Hey! Open up! If you won't open this door, I'd break it, I swear!"

_Now he is making threats. Wah! Really dirty… _Illumi thought. He waved Hisoka aside and pushed the door gently. Well, luckily, it opened. What a door. They went in.

Hisoka closed the door back. Illumi ran his palms to his face when he heard footsteps running towards him.

"Lumi-kun! Hiso-kun!" It was his former fiancé, Kumiko and a little raven-haired woman following her. "What happened?"

Illumi stared at her. And stared. And stared again. He can't speak for now. Well, he was used to such temperature, by it being part of his Zaoldyeck training. But he is still human and he could feel the pain of being in an almost frozen state. Like this.

"Kumi-san!" Hisoka gasped shaking with icy air coming out of his mouth. "We need hot water for now! Really hot! We're dying with so much cold!"

"Come follow me!" she said. To the woman, she turned. "Dory, please instruct the maids to prepare room 277 for these guys."

"They cannot have the room, Your Grace. Our most recent guests have already reserved it for themselves," the lady replied.

Kumiko cupped her cheeks with her hands in bewilderment. "My!" she said looking sympathetically at her drenched friends. "What am I gonna do? You can't have the room. Except if those other people would agree to have you there."

"Then we will request them to share with us," Hisoka said. "If they won't, then it's the end of their lives."

The raven-haired lady with purple eyes blinked. "Blackmail?" Then she looked at Kumiko who simply nodded in approval. "Then it's all settled, Your Grace. I'd tell the personnel to add two more beds on room 277." And she left.

Kumiko motioned them to follow her.

Illumi's eyes roamed over the place. The lights and the gothic aura of the hallways made him feel somewhat relaxed. _This is indeed Kumi-san's_, he thought.

They stopped in another door, a big one, engraved with an eagle and seven stars. "…Everything will be okay as long as you don't bother those other people inside. And Hiso-kun, please ask them politely. I think they're just as strong as you. They have string auras, you know. And don't forget to put your clothes on a basket near the tub. My personnel are going to take them to the laundry."

They just nodded barely hearing the words she said. And she left. They opened the door. Illumi's eyes narrowed as the air greeted him with a foggy kiss. The water on the tub must be really hot.

He walked immediately towards the tub. Fiercely throwing his wet clothes to the basket, he jumped into the water. Ah… It's really warm. The heat ate all the coldness which soaked his whole being earlier.

He swam deeper. The warmth… How he loved the warmth… Holding a smooth yet strong thing, he pulled himself out of the relaxing waters. He was just shocked upon hearing an angry "shit!" He opened his eyes. A foot landed right to his face.

;D

Feitan bit his lips as he saw the big long-haired figure fall face-downward to the water. He pulled himself out of the tub.

He ran his fingers through his hair. His Danchou would kill him, had he seen the action. He knew very well that the man he kicked was Kuroro's beloved. He's indeed fortunate that his leader went to the reserved room a while ago. He did not have the chance to witness the horrible thing.

He shook his head gently, wrapper himself with a towel and walked towards the door.

"Illumi! Illumi!"

It was Hisoka's voice! He angrily turned his eyes towards the tub. His fists clenched. _That traitor_!

The jester did not look like a jester at all. Hair down, cheek decors gone, Hisoka looked more like a refined, respectable gentleman. Not minding his terrible manners of course. Was he really that terrible? _He's a traitor! He betrayed the Ryodan for the sake of leisure. How can't that be terrible?!_ he said to himself.

Hisoka pulled Illumi's hair. "Illumi! Illumi! Are you still alive?"

Feitan smirked. _Just die Illumi. If you do, Danchou's eyes cannot behold your damned face anymore and—_

What was he thinking? If that jerk dies, Kuroro will be in tears forever. Or worse, commit suicide.

He was relieved when Illumi finally moved and stood up. A drop of blood flowed from the Zaoldyeck's nose. Hisoka's jaw dropped.

Illumi blinked. "Hisoka, do I still look cute?"

Hisoka tilted his head to the left, then to the right. Then he shook his head sadly.

Illumi screamed with shock, his face still as emotionless and expressionless as a robot. "Was it really terrible?"

Hisoka nodded.

And Illumi fell again to the water.

"Illumi! Wake up!" But the Zaoldyeck did not budge even a bit. "Oh! You can't die with a single fluffy kick! Come on! Just get up and show me a dive!"

Feitan turned his eyes away in disgust and opened the door. The water made him relax a bit. Now he must go to that room where his Danchou was and persuade him not to go back to this damn tub lest he see those heathen duck monsters swimming on the water. He chuckled gently and stepped a foot out…

…when a big figure blocked him, holding his shoulderin a firm grip. Hisoka. "Hey, you, criminal! Illumi-san is dying! Help me carry him to the hospital!"

The jerk is joking for sure. But it wasn't funny alright. "Let me go," he demanded. Hisoka laughed. He turned his face to the jester and looked straight to the eye. "Very well, I am not intimidated," he said angrily removing the joker's hand. "And if I were you," he continued, looking at the man's uncovered lower body, "I'd cover my cock before I fly."

And he walked away, vanishing into the dim lights of the hallway.


	7. Hisoka's Soulmate

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hisoka's eyes continued to look into the dark hallway despite the fact that not even Feitan's shadow remained therein. _Those eyes… His eyes…_

"Hisoka."

Those eyes were a perfect reflection of him… Just like a mirror… A handful of clear, calm water… So golden… So almond-shaped just like his own…

"Hisoka."

How could that be? How come he did not know it? They have been comrades in the Spider for many years! How could he be such a moron? Such an insensitive freak? But now, after seeing such beautiful view, he was quite sure that he really had an eye for beauty. He grinned. Really beautiful. Just like him, ne? He laughed faintly.

"Hisoka."

Ah… It was all so majestic. Like a pair of marbles filled with gold. Ah. He just can't explain it. Everything inside of him went flying. Literally and figuratively, those eyes took his breath away.

"Hisoka!" Illumi shouted punching his shoulder.

"Whoa," he said ignoring the series of punches that followed. And stopped anyway. "Illumi," he uttered dreamily, "if a persons eyes look really identical with yours in shape and in color, what connection do you have to each other?"

Illumi blinked. "You're blood related."

"No, we're not!" he said firmly. "I'm absolutely sure of that! Think of something else."

Illumi blinked again. "Uh, you're distant relatives?"

"Ay! You just repeated what you said!" he grumbled.

Illumi looked at him without blinking. "What do you want me to tell you? The science of genetics stated that eye shape and eye color are traits handed down from parent to offspring. That is the Law of Heredity. Ne, wait! You have a baby?"

"Shocks! You're not helping me!" the jester muttered albeit disappointed.

Illumi stared at him quietly. "Well, perhaps Kumi-san can help you."

Hisoka'a face lightened up. "Oh yeah! Why haven't I thought of that? Thanks buddy!" And he ran away leaving a very confused Illumi.

The Zaoldyeck blinked, blood flowing out of his right nostril. "Eh? What happened to him?"

;D

"Well, well, Hiso-kun, what brought you here? It's almost ten o'clock, dearie," Kumiko said to the half-naked man standing by the open door of her sleeping chamber. She yawned.

Hisoka grinned at the princess sitting on the curtained bed. This woman could surely help him figure out the thing he was so confused about. "Kumi-san, can I ask you something? I know you're very good at it."

"My! It is quite rare of you to ask me about something! What was that, my friend?" she asked arching her eyebrows quizzically.

"Well," he started closing the door back. _What would she think about it? Will she laugh? Or laugh really loud?_ He cleared his throat. "Kumi-san, if a person's eyes look really identical with yours in shape and in color, what connection do you have?"

Now it was Kumiko who seemed confused. "Eh? What sort of connection do you mean, Hiso-kun?"

"Uh, a relationship or something like that…maybe..?" he said nervously. _I am nervous?!_ he thought. _Ach! This isn't normal anymore!_ "Ah, Kumi-san, just forget about it. I'm leaving." And he turned towards the door.

"Ne, Hiso-kun!" she said with a suspicious tone. Her dainty feet stepped out of the bed and walked towards him. "Look at me," she commanded.

He did not move.

"I said look at me," she said assertively.

_The hell do I care?_ he thought.

And she grabbed his shoulders and pivoted him till he was facing her. Her eyes flew open. "My! You're blushing, Hiso-kun!"

"So what?" he said turning his face away from her.

"Please tell me what happened, eh? Everything!" she said excitedly rubbing her palms like a child about to eat a fine meal.

"Why should I?" Hisoka asked.

"Aw!" she said pouting. "I thought we're friends!"

He scratched his head. "Right." He sat squatted on the carpeted floor. And she sat too. "Do you really have to know?" he asked.

"Hiso-kun!" she said threateningly.

"All right, alright!" he said throwing up his arms in mock surrender. And he started narrating the events on the tub, the kick and the rude guy who left him speechless and breathless on the doorway.

"And you know what he said? 'If I were you, I'd cover my cock before I fly'!" he said mimicking Feitan's voice. "You hear that? He's such a jerk!" he finished angrily.

Kumiko just smiled looking at him.

"Kumi-san?" he said. "Won't you react a little bit?"

She chuckled gently. Then she laughed really loud rolling on the floor.

"Eh? Are you still sane there?"

"My!" she said struggling to stop her laugh. "You're in love, Hiso-kun!"

"What? Me? In love? Are you crazy?"

"Well, well, I won't force you if you don't want to admit. Now, what is that thing you are gonna ask me?"

Hisoka's veins pulsated really loud in seemingly embarrassment. Ach! This woman is indeed a great manipulator. That's why he can't lie to her. If ever he wants to, she will act really sympathetic and before he knew it, he had already told everything to her.

He breathed in. "Same question, Kumi-san. He really has the same eye shape and eye color as mine. How are we related to each other? Not blood-related of course…" And he sighed.

"Well," she said, "you must listen very carefully to this." She cupped her cheeks with her palms. "According to a myth, when the souls are dispersed into the world, they were very few in comparison to the human bodies born each day. So, each soul was splitted into two to cater to the needs of the world. And so, as long as a person lives, he or she would be very restless and discontented till his or her soul finds its other half. That's what many people call _soulmates_."

"And," she continued, "since the eyes are the windows of the soul, one's soulmate could be found by a simple gaze into the eyes. It was also said that the eye shape and color would indicate that two persons belong to a single soul. And the moment they realize it, they will eventually desire to be united again by becoming one body."

Hisoka's face grew redder than ever. "I…don't..know what to say…"

"Eh!" she said waving him. "Don't immediately think that all people you meet with the same eye shape and color are really soulmates. The world is so wide with billions of people living on it. Besides, the story I told you was just a myth. A simple tale told my primitive people of long ago to explain some physical phenomena their limited minds can't contain. Don't believe instantly. Think about it logically. You know how to distinguish truth from falsity, ne?"

Hisoka just smiled. A shockingly genuine one this time. "But I want to believe in it, Kumi-san," he said. "I think I've found my soulmate."


	8. Very Confusing

**DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER IS NOT MINE.**

**My gawsh! The original document was deleted out of my recklessness! Gomen da sai! I hope it still looks like the original.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was all dark. Only the faint blur of the golden lights gave guidance to a figure walking on the hallway. Illumi walked and walked. His nose was bleeding so badly. It was painful. Was it? Uh, don't know…

He was walking …to where? He continued to walk. Walking without direction. Well where's that room Hisoka reserved for them? Hisoka. Where's Hisoka by the way? The jerk. The man just left him without saying a word. Oh, there's a word. Words actually. He asked something about the eyes. Eyes? What about the eyes?

Ah, seems like his head is getting tons of vague ideas. It must be the effect of that painful blow on his nose. He tried to lift his hand to wipe the blood dripping out of his nose. He parted his lips slightly to catch a tiny bit of oxygen to keep his lungs alive.

Is he alive? _Oh come on! I'm getting crazier_, he thought. Crazier… so it means he is crazy? _Hey! What am I thinking about?!_

No matter how he tries, he just can't remember how it all happened. There was the rain. The storm. Was there a storm? Oh yes, there is a storm. Really a storm? Yes, a storm. There was a storm. And a tub. And somebody shouted. And there was a hard thing flying to his face. That was a hard thing. That was the most probable cause of his…his…

He stumbled down. A big hard thing hit his nose. Ouch… It was all so painful. So painful that he grew numb. He looked at the thing. It was a wall carving. How stupid of him. He tried to stand up but it his head was way too heavy for his neck. He crawled. He closed his eyes. _Where am I going to go now...?_ he asked himself. He went on crawling.

What a pitiful fate. A Zaoldyeck crawling helplessly like a poor baby. He wanted to laugh. But there's no more time for that. He needs to rest. The blood oozing out of his nose was getting severe. But it's alright. He won't die. He needs rest. Just rest. If his body relaxes in five consecutive hours, he would be alright again.

He crawled. And crawled. And crawled. And crawled till he took hold finally of something where he could possibly use for support. He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids won't move. He used up all his strength left. He finally stood up. He tried to walk again but he just slammed himself on a wall. Which opened, by the way. It was a door. How stupid of him.

He tumbled into the floor. He crawled. And crawled. And crawled. And crawled till he felt something with altitude. He climbed. And climbed. And climbed till he reached a flat surface. But there was something on it. He climbed over it too. Hmm… smells good. He snuggled tighter. In a span of three seconds, he fell asleep.

;D

Kuroro half-opened his eyes. It could be because of the rain. Or this thing crawling over him. He wanted to wake up but his eyes were just too drowsy and too lazy to follow his brain's command. But who could it be? Feitan for sure. He smiled. Intelligent indeed. He got the message quickly.

Halt! If it was Fei, then why are the hands as big as his? With a great effort, he touched the guy's hair. It was so silky soft…and long! Illumi?!

His flew open almost automatically. He sat up and kicked the man away. But Illumi was clinging to him really tight that they both fell on the floor. He saw blood. Blood. Blood. He immediately regretted his past action.

"Illumi? Illumi? Are you alright?"

Illumi moved a little bit. "Ouch…"

Kuroro attended to the Zaoldyeck like a nurse. "Ne, where did it hurt? Illumi? Shall I take you to the hospital?"

"Go away, freak…"

He fidgeted. _Why are you punishing me like this..?_ he thought. Before he knew it, his eyes went brimming with tears. _I_…

"What are you waiting for? Go now… How dare you destroy my sleep."

_I still_…

"Are you an idiot? I said go…"

_I... still... love..._

"Just go..."

_I still love you_...

"Just...go..."

_I love you so much..._

"Go away…"

Tears kept falling down his face. Till the door opened.

"Danchou?"


	9. Criminal Instincts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Danchou?"

Kuroro wanted to close the door. But he just can't. It seems like he had no more strength left. All he wanted to do is cry, and cry, and cry...

_Heck!_ he said angrily to himself. _What the hell are you doing? Wipe that thing off your face! Feitan is right there in front of you, jerk! Aren't you the leader of the Ryodan? If your members see you acting like a weakling, they would probably lose their respect for you and—_

The tears kept pouring. Pouring down like the heavy liquid dancing with the raging storm outside. He wanted to wipe it off, but it seems like his hands lost their capacity to make even the slightest motion. It seems like he lacks nerves which connect his body parts to the brain. If he has, then why won't his body execute the command from his head?

He wanted to shout in despair, but he can't even open his lips. The tears were still there... Pouring without any valid reason. Still flowing like a stream running towards a polluted beach. The most concrete evidence of his craziness. How he wanted to disappear. Just be gone. Die. That way, his misery will surely vanish.

Feitan frowned. "What's going on?"

What's going on? Could he ever narrate everything that was going on? How could he ever tell this fellow the pain inside his very chest? Will this guy ever understand? Will Feitan console this hurting emotions? Will he ever lend his shoulder again like what he did before? Or simply denounce these tears as a sign of absolute madness?

"Yo, Danchou. What happened here? What's all this blood here? That guy, did you let him in?"

_I never did. I never did. It's he who came here. And he wanted to drive me away_. _What should I do?_ _Should I follow his order? Should I go, Fei? Should I? I don't know what to do now. I can't even move. Please push me a little bit. Then perhaps—perhaps..._

Feitan raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Eh? Why are you crying, Danchou? Why aren't you answering me anyway? Did anything happen here?"

_Ah. If you have only known! If you only knew about this pain! This misery beyond the description of the most sublime words, beyond any interpretation! Oh, please! Don't ask me anymore! Just help me Fei. But don't ask me anymore..._

"Danchou?"

Ah. No valid reason at all. These tears aren't supposed to be shed. They aren't supposed to trickle down his face. Why would he cry for this man who never ever cared for him? Never cared...

"Eh?" Feitan's eyes grew wide upon identifying the man lying on the floor bathed on his own blood. "That's Illumi, ne?"

Kuroro simply nodded. At last he obtained back his ability to nod. But then, that was the least thing he could do. With a great strength, he eventually managed to wipe the tears abound in his eyes.

He was just surprised when his comrade suddenly pulled him to the mouth of the open door. "Danchou, come on. Let's get out of here."

He nodded once more. He can't speak. He simply can't.

"Come on!"

They were almost outside when a tall, half-naked figure blocked their way. "Hey!"

Hisoka.

;D

Feitan bit his lower lip. Hell. Things are getting worse. Ah! He shouldn't have insisted to take shelter on this damn place. Now he is in a dilemma. If he'd leave and let Hisoka in, this jester would find out about Illumi who is now obviously dead.

_After much loss of blood, what would happen to that fool?_ he thought._ Obviously, he'd die. _He wanted to smile in satisfaction. _That jerk. Serves him right_.

But he wanted to shake his head in regret. Illumi was his Danchou's beloved although that love was unrequited. His Danchou had probably known that his "dear auditor" is dead. That was probably the reason behind those tears. Ah. How come he did not identify the aura in a flash? Well, he had nothing to do with that jerk so why care to identify?

Ah, let that all go. Illumi is dead. And Kuroro must never know that it was Feitan who killed him. He mustn't know. Never. And Hisoka, who is the sole witness of the kicking incident which was the cause of the Zaoldyeck's death, must never tell anyone about the crime. If he does, the Ryodan will be pursued by the Zaoldyeck clan. Persecution. Ah. That was gross!

Darn. A big problem indeed, ne? But he won't sacrifice his life for such useless problem no matter how big it could be. He's not that simple-minded to sacrifice his life for such useless things. Death was and will always be the law of the world.

_It was Illumi's fault. If he did not touch me, I couldn't have kicked his face._ What a joke indeed. A single kick causes an assassin's death. And a Zaoldyeck at that. He wanted to laugh.

But now, only one thing is important: No matter what happens, his Danchou must never find out about his crime. Hisoka, too, must never know about such incident. Illumi's death must be concealed.

He pulled Kuroro back to the room and closed the door. But Hisoka pulled it back trying to peek inside. "Hey, cutie. Why won't you let me in?"

Was he nervous? Not at all. He had murdered many people a thousand times before. Massive homicidal acts. Massacres. But, well, this man he had just killed is a Zaoldyeck. That is the gravity of the matter. Illumi must be buried immediately lest anybody discovers the thing that happened to him. He must be buried. If he would be cremated, the better. The corpse must be disposed. But how? Where? The storm won't allow it. Ah. Stupid storm.

"Eh?" the jester said wrinkling his nose. "I smell blood." Hisoka smiled. "Hm, seems like you're having a nice killing game inside. Can I join you?"

Feitan rolled his eyes in disgust. "No." And he motioned to close the door. But Hisoka's force was undoubtedly strong for him to suppress easily.

"Why can't I?" the joker asked with a mockingly sad expression on his face. "Are you hiding something inside?" Hisoka asked obviously to annoy him.

He smiled. "What do you think?"

The joker scratched his head in seeming confusion. "I don't know. Hm... Are you...hiding something..? Maybe not?" And he gave a loud flirtatious laugh.

Feitan wanted to smack him on the face. This man is insane. "Can't you guess it right?" he played along. "Poor Hiso-chan," he said in mock sympathy.

"Oh! Poor me!" And Hisoka wiped his face in a mock cry and sneezed. "But I do understand that I'm really dull!" And he pretended to sob. "Hey Fei, this is room 277, right?" Hisoka said looking at the number carved on the right part of the oak leaf. "This room is actually paid. I have paid for it, you know."

The smile on Feitan's lips grew wider. This man never fails to irk his temper. "Of course you did! But will you please go, dearie?" he said almost sweetly. "I have many other important matters to attend to. I'm pretty sure you can lend me your room for a while."

"Oh! I know, I know! I do understand, my ever dearest, cutest, little Feitan. It's really cumbersome to find a place to bury Illumi, right?"

His smile froze. WHAT?!

The jester laughed. "He's really heavy and it's raining hard outside. Oh! Poor Fei-chan! Besides, his blood is spilling really fast! Oh! You can't clean that immediately right? A pity Shizuku isn't here. She could have used her vacuum to suck up the blood and the corpse. Alas, my friend!" He shook his head '_very sympathetically'_.

Feitan clenched his fists angrily. He stepped outside closing the door behind him. "Well," he said still smiling, "seems like you have already known about it Hiso-chan. And the verdict-"

"I'll die?" Hisoka gasped in '_fear'._ "Oh gosh! I'm so scared! Oh! I think I'm gonna faint!"

Feitan clasped his palms in seeming innocence, which parted anyway, and flashed a smile ever so sweetly. "Of course not my ever dearest Hiso-chan!" He opened the door. "Will you help me bury him?"


	10. Criminal Instincts 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hisoka's jaw dropped. No. It didn't. It opened and closed again and again and again. "H-ha? Can you repeat that please?"

Feitan gave him a somewhat bewildered look. "Eh? Can you help me bury him, Hiso-chan? Please? His blood smells really terrible. I don't want the hotel people to find his disgusting corpse here. Oh! I don't know what to do." Then he bowed slightly in a seemingly shy manner, like a Chinese woman timidly smiling in the presence of her fiance. "Hiso-chan?"

Hisoka laughed so loudly that it echoed on the thick dark walls of the gloomy hotel or bathhouse or whatever it was. "Of course, my dear Fei-chan! I'll do everything you want! Where is he?"

Feitan motioned him to enter the open door. He obeyed with a smirk. Gosh. He never thought that this man had a sense of humor too. He had always seen this guy as a stern, reptilian, silent, sadistic fellow—quiet when angry, quiet when he smells the delightful scent of human blood. _He is indeed my soulmate._

He shook his head in amusement. Illumi? Dead? Of course it's a joke! How could Illumi die without any valid reason? Of all the creatures he have encountered in the world, Illumi was the most slippery one—one who can't easily be killed. His best friend's manipulative skills were very far from that of a real expert but not equal to that of an amateur either. In between, eh? He's not. He's beyond the limits of the world.

Truthfully speaking, Illumi was weaker than him in terms of nen, but his Zaoldyeck breeding made his body almost invincible. Easily injured, easily healed. Even the most fatal blows and poisons won't take effect on that guy. Almost similar to that of an immortal. Dead? Of course it's a joke! A big, big joke.

Hisoka observed the aura of the room. _No one's using nen inside_. But his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _If Illumi is here, why can't I feel his aura? It can't be zetsu. If it was, I would have felt the presence of his body via it's heat_.

He looked at Feitan who walked towards a figure clad in a white bathrobe lying face downwards to the floor, raven hair mingled with the deep crimson blood splattered all over.

"There he is," Feitan announced mercilessly kicking the hand extended towards the bed. "He's already dead. I don't know what to do with him. You're right. Since Shizuku isn't here and the storm is still going on, I can't dispose him easily."

"I-Illumi?" he stammered as he fell on his knees. "Y-You're not dead aren't you?"

Feitan just rolled his eyes in disgust. "Spare me the dramatics. You have seen him now. So, will you help me bury him or not?"

"Wait! We can't bury him! He's still alive! I know he is!" he said still observing the '_corpse_'.

"He's already dead."

"No he's not!" he shouted cradling Illumi in his arms. No it seems like he wanted to shake his brain, squeeze it and iron it flat. "How could that ever happen?! He was still squeaky alive when I left him on the tub room! His nose was even oozing with blood! He can't die! He can't!"

"Oh, yes, he is!" Feitan said ever so calmly sitting squatted on a part of the floor unstained by blood.

"Illumi! Illumi!" he said shaking his friend as hard as he could. "Come on! Get up and tell me you're alive!" He shook Illumi to no avail. The Zaoldyeck was so stiff that he won't even move a bit. Hisoka breathed harshly in despair. "No! He's still alive!"

Feitan laughed faintly. "Wow. I thought you knew the root of his case very well. I must admit that your words threatened me a bit. Now, I don't need to worry about it anymore." The Spider shook his head amusingly. "Seems like you're just joking a while ago, I suppose? But the circumstances made it a joke based on truth."

Hisoka closed his eyes trying to communicate. If the aura won't reveal anything, perhaps he can contact Illumi by mental telepathy. _Where are you now? Illumi... Please... _But there was no answer. Nothing.

Feitan gazed coldly at the immobile corpse. "I told you he's dead."

"He's not!"

"He is," Feitan retorted. "Look at his skin. So dead pale like paksiw (fish cooked in vinegar). Look at the blood. He's overflowing. A person who lost so much blood would eventually die. Seems like he doesn't have even at least a drop of blood left on him, eh?"

He opened his eyes. The telepathy won't work. Not at all.

Feitan laughed teasingly. "Look at his chest. It doesn't rise or fall a bit. Therefore, he isn't breathing. Therefore, he is dead. Look at his hair. So damp and lifeless. Look at his body. No more aura, right? Not even the slightest trace. Touch him."

He did so.

"He's really cold now," Feitan continued. "If it's not enough evidence for you, try to move his hands and fingers. But you can't do that anymore because he had grown really stiff, right? Feel his wrist. His chest. His armpit. No more pulse, eh? According to that data, he is already dead."

Hisoka shook his head still unbelieving. Illumi can't be dead. Even though the data says otherwise, Hisoka can't just believe that easily. And a thought hit him. Could it be— _Right!_

And Hisoka wailed really loud as if the world crumbled right on his shoulders, or if not, his whole body. "Oh! My ever dearest beautiful, lovely, kind, bloody, cutie, emotionless, expressionless, assassin best friend! Why did you let yourself die so pitifully like that? How about the coffee and the lobsters you promised me? How about our round trip to the moon? Alas, my friend!"

"Enough," Feitan said impatiently. "We need to dispose him immediately and clean this mess."

"He'h!" he shouted. Then he turned his face back to Illumi. "Oh! My ever dearest cutest, loveliest, assassinest, murderest, killer best friend! You can't die now! You can't! Wake up!" And he shook Illumi's body like one crazy madman. "NOOOOOO! I can't accept it! I can't!"

"Sheesh!" Feitan said in disgust. "A dead guy won't come back to life even if you try to wake him up a million times."

He looked into those sarcastic eyes. "Then I'll try a billion times."

"You're crazy. Stand up. We must bury him now."

"No!"

"Then let's have him cremated."

"No!"

"What do you want to do with him?!" Feitan said angrily. "He is dead and the dead must rest in peace. Come on!"

Hisoka smirked. _Rest in peace. At least he wanted the dead to rest in peace. How kind! Oh! He's a saint!_ "Right," he said. Then his eyes caught Kuroro lying desolately on the bed. "How about him? Is he still alive?" he asked.

"He's alive," Feitan answered. "But don't mind him. He's crazy."

Hisoka wanted to laugh in amusement but held himself from doing so. He carried the dead Illumi on his shoulders like a sack of corn. And he went out following Feitan who led him to an interior garden on the west part of the building's ground floor. "Wow. How did you know about this place?"

"I passed by it twenty minutes ago. It's just two stairs before the laundry," came the reply. And Feitan went to a corner. "Seems like we have all the materials we need here. Spades," he said throwing one at Hisoka. "Let's start digging."

"Where?" he asked.

"Idiot. Here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already morning. Everything was so silent. The storm was obviously over. Illumi stretched his hands and tried to open his eyes but he can't move. Heck. Where is he? For all he knew, he was injured last night and he was inside a room and someone woke him up and he slept back. And this.

He sniffed. He could smell the scent of fresh dry earth. And earthworms?! He is under the ground?! What the—_argh!_

He angrily squeezed his way out. Whoever did this to him must pay dearly!

Up, up, up he went. Must have been buried really deep. _Shits!_ Up, up, up. Now he could hear the clatter of human feet and voices speaking like tourist guides.

"Here we have the waling-waling, an exotic kind of orchid which could only be found on-"

He poked his head out. At last. He could smell the delightful scent of fresh air. He pulled himself out of the ground hardly caring about the loud screams of the people who ran to the thorny roses for refuge.

"Oh..." he murmured to himself. "So it's a garden." Nice landscape.

"Evil spirit from the underworld, be gone!" a man shouted lunging a branch of leaves at him.

"Be gone!" a woman echoed.

Illumi blinked. Whatever.

"He's not a spirit, daddy! I think he's a zombie!"

The people screamed louder. Illumi ignored them anyway and walked to the direction of room 277, the room Kumi-san reserved for him and Hisoka. Now it seems like he doesn't need any rest. The garden looked really lovely, excluding those superstitious guys therein. _Zombie. Nonsense_.

He scratched his head. Eh? There was blood. Ah. This must have been the reason why the people got scared. Seems like he needs to go back to the tub. Ah, no. The 'sleeping' room had a separate bathroom anyway.

He smoothened the edges of his robe. What a good thing indeed that Hisoka gave up the robe for him. Had he worn only the towel, he could have emerged naked form the ground. That would be very embarrassing.

He blinked again. Ah. This place was too walled that he can't catch even a tiny glimpse of sunlight. Ach. He needs a little bit of Vitamin D too.

His feet finally reached the hall with an array of doors. 273, 274, 275, 276, 277... Ah. There it is. He pushed the door open. Heck. It's locked. He knocked.

"Who's there?" a male voice asked.

Illumi blinked trying to view the aura of the people inside. A layer of nen blocked his ren. It's not Hisoka's, he's sure of that. Who could it be? He knocked again.

"If you won't tell me who you are, I won't let you in."

Nonsense. He positioned his palms on the door. Embedding his physical strength with a little bit of nen, he pushed. The door broke into pieces.

"Oh," he said without regret. "Sorry." Then he went inside the room and headed straight to the bathroom hardly caring about the shocked faces looking at him. Three familiar auras. Hisoka... There was his friend sitting on a bed with a grin.

And the other two... He turned his face to the people standing by the door.

His eyes widened. "You?!"


	11. Last Night's Thing

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Absolute silence wrapped every corner of the room. No. Not absolute. The whirring sound of the electric fan was breaking the quietness that was supposed to exist. No. Not only the electric fan but the calm breathing of the four men sitting squatted the white carpet, resting their palms and elbows on the low, square mahogany table.

Hisoka grinned.

Illumi blinked.

Kuroro fidgeted.

And Feitan rolled his eyes in disgust. "Yo, Danchou, aren't we gonna go now? We're wasting so much time sitting around here doing nothing. The storm has stopped and we have many other important matters to attend to."

Illumi pulled his towel upwards to protect his dry clothing from the wetness of his newly-shampooed hair. "Will you please shut up and let me talk for a while?"

Feitan glared at the Zaoldyeck with seemingly intolerable anger. "Do it fast."

Illumi clasped his hands regally on the surface of the square mahogany table as if he heard nothing. "I just want to inquire from among you about what you did to me last night."

"What?" Kuroro said without any expression. "I never did anything to you—"

"I'm not talking to you," Illumi broke him off. Then he faced the jester, grinning as if he was the happiest person on earth, and the Spider meeting his eyes with a fierce glare. "The two of you. Do you still remember what you did to me last night?"

Hisoka laughed like crazy. "Of course, Illumi dear! Of course! How could I ever forget such precious, exhilirating moment?" And he giggled and giggled.

Illumi's face remained as expressionless as a robot. "Right. Could you please tell me what you did to me last night?"

"Buried you," Feitan replied as briefly as ever.

Kuroro looked at them in bewilderment. "What on earth are you talking about—?"

"Shut up," Illumi cut him off. Then he turned his face towards Hisoka. "Now tell me the reason why you buried me."

Hisoka threw his hands in the air in mock surrender, "It wasn't my idea. Ask that guy," he said pointing at Feitan who just rolled his eyes once again.

"I thought you were dead so I decided to bury you. And, Hisoka was my accomplice. He helped me do it."

The jester nodded in approval with a wide grin.

The Zaoldyeck's hands tapped the table with a loud blow which cracked its surface. "And what made you think that I am dead?!" he shouted in a loud voice which made Kuroro's half-closed eyes open in its widest.

The Spider's eyebrow's furrowed angrily. "You looked really pale and your blood was spilling and flowing on the floor!" Feitan shouted back tapping the table with another blow which broke it completely to pieces.

Hisoka grinned even more covering his lips with an Ace of Spades. _Wow. You're indeed a tiger, my dear Fei-chan_, he thought.

Illumi's eyes narrowed. Whether it was because of anger or for eye-adjustment to the dusty particles flying on the air, only he himself knows. "You are the most loathsome, hateful, troublesome, spiteful—"

"..terrible person you have ever met?" Feitan finished with a smile. "Great. Can I go now?"

Illumi's neck stiffened as his veins and arteries hardened in much rage and disgust. "GET LOST!"

Feitan's smile widened. "Thanks," he said with a wink. "Come on, Danchou. Let's get out of here."

"Y-yes…" Kuroro replied quietly still confused.

And the Spiders walked towards the ruined door and vanished like a puff of smoke in the thin air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Illumi shouted angrily.

Hisoka's grin ceased. "Eh?" His eyebrows tried to furrow but not succeeding. "Illumi-san? Okay ka ra?"

The Zaoldyeck inhaled angrily and expulsed the air from his lungs in a really harsh manner.

_He's really angry_, Hisoka thought smiling gently. "Maa, maa, maa… I thought you promised never to display any sort of emotion."

"I never promised anything!" Illumi said facing him angrily.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" he uttered in surprise. "You're really angry eh?"

"What do you think about this?!" Illumi shrieked pointing a finger to his reddened face. "A joke?!"

"Eh! Aren't you supposed to have your poker-face?"

"Is my face really THAT expressionless?!"

Hisoka wanted to laugh in amusement, if not in surprise. But it was indeed surprising to see Illumi screaming like that. And the face! What a frown! Just then, his eyes caught sight of the door reduced to a heap of very fine dust. And a thought hit him—_Fei went out of this place because_—_Ah! So clever indeed!_ "Ne, Illumi," he said.

"What?!" the Zaoldyeck asked obviously annoyed.

His silence remained in him. _Hm… That face_. _So scary_. He wanted to laugh. He's not used seeing his friend behave like that. The shouting. The anger. Surely, Feitan's sarcasm had touched and wounded Illumi's most vulnerable spot—which was impossible to do but that shrewd Spider did touch somehow—the heart.

_Well, this information is too annoying and the moment he hears it from my own lips, Illumi would surely beat me to death_, he thought with a smirk. _But if I won't tell him about it, he would still see it later later with his own eyes_… Aw…

So, shall he say it or not?

Illumi's once reddened face returned to it's old paleness. "If you want to say something, say it. Don't make me wait for nothing, you asshole." The voice was so assertive yet the face looked really stoic.

Hisoka grinned. _Well, I think he's okay now. Time to see the reality of things. It won't hurt much_. "I was just wondering…" he started, "about the broken door. Wow. It's really smashed, ne? Now… since those guys are out of sight… who's gonna pay for this..?"

Illumi's reflectionless eyes brimmed with tears of anguish and intense rage, his face still very expressionless. "FEITAN! YOU CRIMINAL! I'LL MAKE YOU AND YOUR DESCENDANTS PAY FOR THIS!"

Hisoka's brows raised in surprise. _What?_ He cupped his chin with his right palm. _If his heart had been touched really painfully_—which made him scream and cry like one crazy guy which was very unlikely to be merged with his stoic personality—then Illumi is…surely… _No way!_

Then Illumi stood up like one fair mannequin, his raven hair blown softly by the air coming from the electric fan, tears falling from his still emotionless eyes. "I'm going to haunt you till you die! I hope you die! Just die! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

The jester stood up. "I sincerely hope he won't," he said albeit seriously.

The Zaoldyeck looked at him and wiped his tears. "Eh? What are you talking about? We're friends, aren't we?"

Hisoka grinned. "Not anymore."

;D

Birds flew towards the cerulean face of the sky as two figures stopped their running and stood side by side on a seemingly desert road.

Feitan ceased pulling Kuroro's wrist.

_Finally_, the guy with a cross on the forehead thought. He was really confused about the conversation which happened a while ago_. If it would be called conversation_, he thought. _They were brawling really loud like drunkards_. No. Not drunkards. Crazy men. Insane people. Idiots who were only suited to be confined in a mental hospital.

"At last!" his comrade murmured silently. "It's all over." Then he turned his face to Kuroro. "Danchou, we have to go now."

"Not yet," Kuroro replied. "Before we proceed to the discussion of our ultimate agenda, tell me first about the thing last night."

Feitan shrugged his shoulders. "Well, nothing of importance. You don't have to know about it, yo. Let's leave that useless matter. Let us speak of more important things."

"No," he said firmly. "As long as my curious mind is not satisfied, I would continue interrogating you whole day long."

"EEEH?!" Feitan's browse rose. "I told you it's nothing. Nothing really. The mafia is of great threat as of now. They are obsessed to kill us, yo. Eliminating them must be our primary goal today, so we should focus on them and not on talking about such senseless matters."

"No," Kuroro repeated. "You have to tell me about it."

"I won't."

"It's an order."

Feitan sighed in surrender. "Right." Then he stretched his arms and yawned. "I buried Illumi."

"Buried him?"

A soft chuckle flew with the wind playing with those blue-black strands. "To tell you the truth, I was surprised when he touched my shoulder on the tub so I kicked his face. I kinda got annoyed so I left the tub and went to the laundry to get my clothes. When I entered room 277, I saw his body oozing with blood on the floor. I thought he died of that kick so I decided to bury him. Then Hisoka came and we buried him. That's all. Satisfied?"

Kuroro wanted to ask more… No. He won't. Why should he ask indeed about insensible things? "Satisfied," he said. "Now we have to go."

"Right."

Kuroro wanted to fidget. The sun was blazing really hot. Sweat was dripping all over his body. But the heat was intensified with Feitan's scent mingling with the air.

"Fei."

"Yes, Danchou?"

"What's the brand?" he asked.

"Of what?" his comrade asked not looking at him.

"That perfume," he answered honestly.

Feitan stopped walking and faced him. "I have a perfume?"

Kuroro laughed gently in amusement. "You can't sense it?"

Feitan sniffed his armpit and wrists. "You're right. I do have a perfume."

He laughed even more. "Never mind. Let's walk on."

Feitan obeyed.

_Sheesh_… he thought. _His mind must have wandered so much that he did not even notice the perfume he used_...

Feitan stopped walking once again. "Danchou…I don't have a perfume…"

Kuroro laughed. "Please don't joke with me. You admitted it a while ago, right?"

"Yeah, I did," Feitan admitted. "But I was mistaken."

Kuroro drew himself closer to his comrade. The scent was not coming from Feitan indeed. He was sure he didn't put any sort of perfume on. Who could it be?

Kuroro's eyes roamed around the hard ground. The whole place looked like a rocky desert. Surely, one couldn't hide for there wasn't any place suitable for hiding. The whole area was desolate and empty. Lack of buildings, even vegetation. Not even a single plant. He looked around. There was nobody else there but the two of them.

"Danchou," Feitan said silently. "Someone is following us."

The scent vanished.


	12. Tears and Freedom

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kumiko ran away till she reached the way leading back to the asphalted highway. Gawsh! Those men were so sensitive indeed. So powerful enough to detect her presence despite her invisibility.

She ran and ran till she finally reached the building which served and is still serving to be her hideout for days. Ai! She can't observe the thing between those guys anymore. Uh! The BL story she craved to watch with her own eyes… It's over now. She can't follow them anymore.

_Ah_, she thought, I _shouldn't have put on my perfume_.

She walked towards the large conference hall and entered it. A few of her personnel were there discussing about something. Voices raised like warriors about to kill each other. "Excuse me," she said.

The hall was silenced.

"Why are you arguing that much? What happened?" she asked.

A lovely woman dressed in a white kimono bowed and spoke: "Your Grace, the door of room 277 is pulverized. We didn't know who did it. When we went there to investigate, the room was empty. Manager Cho said that the staff left during the night must be held responsible for such matters."

"But Your Grace!" a man carrying a pail and a mop said. "We didn't break the door! Why should we pay for it? It's not our fault to be left there during the night because it is our designated schedule. Did we command anybody to put us on the night shift? Did we tell the culprit, whoever it was, to destroy the door? We did not, Your Majesty! The destruction of the door was not our fault but the fault of circumstances. Therefore, we are not liable to pay for the door!"

Kumiko smiled. "Room 277…" she murmured. "I know who did it," she said. "Never mind the expenses now. The company will shoulder it all, okay?"

The night shift personnel breathed with relief when the door of the hall suddenly opened.

"Will Your Ladyship dismiss everybody else on this chamber except Dorotea Gash?" said a purple-eyed woman standing by the open door of the large conference hall.

Kumiko nodded. Every person went out and only the two of them were left standing on the elegant room. Dorotea closed the door, locked it and double-locked it. "Your Grace, your father, the Emperor has found out about your hiding place and has ordered me to bring you back to the Maraspura palaces immediately."

The princess was dazed with shock. "What?!"

"He never believed your bluff, my princess. He did not make any move because he knew that you were upset about the incoming marriage ceremony. But now that the allotted time for your grieving is over, he is asking you to return to the Empire so as to fulfill your duty as the heir of the Maraspura."

Kumiko gasped. "What?!"

Dorotea's eyebrows rose a little then went back to their original position. "My Lady, aren't you going to say anything other than 'what'?"

Kumiko blinked. "What?"

"There you repeat again. It seems like your mind is not yet prepared to absorb the message I have given you. So must I go. Permission to leave."

"No. Not yet," Kumiko said grasping the lady's wrist. "Gosh! I don't know-I-just don't know-ah! No! I don't want to go home yet! I don't want to marry any man out there and lose my virginity! Never! Please help me get out of this mess! Please, Dory! You are loyal to me, right?"

"Yes, I am. And because of my loyalty, I am handing you over to your father so that your safety will be well guaranteed."

"Aw! We're friends, right? Friends are supposed to help each other, Dory! Aren't we friends?"

Dorotea sighed. "We are indeed friends. So I am handing you over—"

"Oh no! Please, I'm begging you! Please, Dory, please! Aren't you concerned about me getting devirginized and all? Oh, if your sister were in my case, won't you take pity and help her out?" she said trying her very best to look pitiful, pleading with her eyes and all. _Aw, Dory! Be convinced! Just be convinced!_

"Argumentum ad misericordiam," Dorotea said.

"W-What?" she uttered blinking.

"A fallacy of logic where the truth or falsity of the premise is being proven true by the use of—"

"Aw! Enough of that! Are you on my side or not?" Kumiko said almost crying.

A loud clatter of feet could be heard. "The imperial army!" she shouted. "Dory, come on! Let's get out of here before it's too late!"

"Eh? Have I not told you that they were with me?" Dorotea asked.

Kumiko's almost-crying face cried real. "So…you wanted me there… I was greatly mistaken…you're not my friend after all…" she sobbed.

"It's another argumentum ad misericordiam Your Grace."

Kumiko's eyes turned into white. "I have always thought…that we were friends… But…you never treated me like one, ne..?" Then she vanished into the air.

The soldiers rushed into the conference hall but found nothing except Lady Dorotea standing alone.

"Where is she?"

"Lady Kumiko!"

"Did you see her? Have you seen the path she took?"

"Oh! I can't see her!"

Drops of tears trickled unnoticed giving tiny wet dots on the floor towards the doorway…then past the door…and out of the building.

_You're not…my friend after all… I thought…you are… I thought…_

;D

The sun was up on the bright cerulean sky. A few beams struck the floral printed lavender curtains slightly covering the open windows of an apartment's room. Warm light caressed the soft, fair outline of the face of a pretty blue-haired woman sleeping on the fluffy bed seven steps away from the glass window.

Machi opened her eyes. It's almost eleven o'clock in the morning yet her body wished to sleep more. Enough. The Danchou did not arrive last night so she decided to wait till dawn. But her effort and the effort of all her other comrades were all wasted. No Danchou arrived.

She yawned. Still sleepy. She snuggled with her soft lavender pillows. No worries about their incoming meeting. Phinx would surely phone her.

She was just distracted upon hearing someone crying. She can't feel any aura. Could it be a ghost? _Uh. I don't care_.

She snuggled again with her pillow. The sound wasn't really that loud yet she can't understand the curiosity bugging her head. The voice was that of a woman. _So_ _sweet though she's crying_. A different king of voice. She have never heard something as pure and as beautiful as such… Who could it be?

_Enough of that! Sleep, Machi!_ she commanded herself.

The crying voice slowed down. Machi removed the covers covering her naked body. The woman. She must find the woman.

Ah. What the hell was this? Why can't she help herself from finding the source of such sweet voice? She shrugged pulling her brassiere to her body. Then she wore her panties back. Why ask? She's just curious that's all. She pulled her light purple nightgown and wore it on her body. Yep. She can't sleep with clothes on. _So what?_

The voice unexpectedly went closer. The windows of her very room opened wider. Wider. Wider. She stood looking at the curtain being pushed gently as if someone was pushing them. The sobbing was so close.

Was she terrified? She shrugged. Not even a bunch of ghosts would ever scare her. Machi, seventh member of the Spider, would never fear anything. Not even death. But what would she call the cold current seeping down her spine? Excitement? Fear? Pity..?

A loud thud could be heard emerging from the window. But not a thing was there. Her feet stepped back. Whether it was a ghost, an evil spirit or a fairy, she would be ready to launch her attack.

She stumbled back onto the bed when a heavy yet invisible object pinned her down. Her nightgown went wet. She closed her eyes and touched the thing above her. No. It's not a thing. It's a person. But since she can't see anything…

She opened her eyes once more. And there was the entity disturbing her peaceful sleep. Long wavy brown hair, even longer that the covers of her bed… Arms curled around her waist… Face buried on her chest… The sweet voice sobbing in seeming helplessness…

Her hands automatically pushed the lady away making her fall out of the bed. "Hey! Who the hell are you?! Where the hell did you come from?!" she shouted. "I was having a peaceful sleep when you came, you bitch!"

The woman raised her head. Machi swallowed hard. _Why, this woman is a goddess!_ This one had the most beautifully striking face she had ever seen in her whole life. A different king of beauty. Innocent-looking yet with a hint of intelligence.

Their eyes met. She saw herself reflected on those brown irises. Those eyebrows looked like perfect arches above those thick lashed eyes. Her eyes marveled down into the medium-sized yet perfectly-formed nose. So perfect… The lips… Ah. Really perfect… The dress…so long elegant like that of a female sovereign or aristocrat.

"I'm not a bitch. Bitches are female dogs. As for me, I'm a human," the lady said wiping her tears. "I apologize for the disturbance, but can I stay in your place for a while?"

"The hell do I care?" Machi said firmly. "Get out."

The lady smiled. "I won't."

The blue-haired lady wanted to frown but her lips seemed to have developed a mind of its own and smiled instead. "Well, I won't let you stay here for free."

The newcomer smiled once more. "Ten thousand zennis daily."

Machi blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," the lovely lady said with a nod. "My name is Kumiko Maraspura."

"Maraspura? The sovereign of Maraspura Empire?"

"Actually, my country's name was the Empire of Etilletas but it's nickname Maraspura Empire was a lot more popular than it's original and official name," the laxdy explained. "As for me, I am a fugitive. I escaped from our kingdom because my father is forcing me to marry a man I don't like." And she bowed to the floor. "Please let me stay here. I'll pay you ten thousand zennis daily. I promise that I won't interfere with your private life."

Machi sighed. "Well, since your offer is quite large—"

"Oh! Thank you so much!" the lady cut off and jumped towards Machi.

"Hey! Get off me!"

"But before anything else," the lady said, "please let me cry on your shoulder for a while."

Machi was surprised. "G-go ahead…"

In a few seconds, the lavender nightgown gradually became wet of fresh warm tears. And Machi found her palms caressing those silken brown locks. "Hush," she said without thinking. "It will be alright… You'll be safe here. Promise me there will be no more crying after this."

A tight embrace was the answer.


	13. Regrets

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tiny showers of water landed on Dorotea's damp forehead but she could hardly feel it.

_I have always thought…that we were friends… But…you never treated me like one…_

A drop of tear fell from her right eye. She closed her lids as the other drops fell mercilessly down her pallid cheeks. Kumiko would never ever forgive her…

_I was greatly mistaken…you're not my friend after all…_

The tiny showers began to grow bigger. But Dorotea did not mind at all. It was all her fault.

But then, what else could she possibly do? The emperor gave her those orders and had she dared defy such command, she would be banished from the empire and she would not see her fair princess ever again.

Ah! She must have helped Kumiko escape. Even though she would get the sentence of banishment, at least she would have helped her lady do away with that Zaoldyeck guy. For sure, Kumiko's appeal would have lifted her punishment. Cancel it perhaps. After all, she was the sole heir to the throne.

Ah, thinking of the impossible. She can't change the situation now. Everything has been said and done. Nothing can change it. Nothing.

_Aren't you concerned about me getting devirginized and all? Oh, if your sister were in my case, won't you take pity and help her out?_

How she wanted to turn back the time. If only she could… If only she could… But it's impossible, right? Very impossible… Ah, why can't she help thinking about such impossible things?

_Please, Dory, please…_

She never headed such plea… She never did…

Her eyes opened and roamed around the avenues of York Shin. Not even Kumiko's aura could be felt. She wanted to sigh but her lips and her lungs won't allow her. She remained standing under the tearful sky.

She closed her eyes again. Her attempt to look for Kumiko was indeed useless. Knowing that princess' ability, she would never be found for sure. She must be hiding at some remote place. Or if her hiding place would be discovered, her skill of invisibility wouls surely save her.

_Dory, come on! Let's get out of here before it's too late!_

Poor Kumiko. She was crying for sure. Ah. It was all her fault.

Her chest suddenly tightened. The rain made the pain grow worse. Her hands automatically went to the part above her abdomen. The seemingly piercing feeling was getting more and more painful.

She smiled. Serves her right. Heaven was indeed righteous to impose such punishment. If she would die, the better. Kumiko's tears would have their justice.

Her feet involuntarily took a step backwards. It seems like her strength had left her. She fell on the asphalted sidewalk. The rain seemed to pour lightly on her. For sure, the people around would panic upon seeing her collapse without warning. She wanted to laugh. And all went black.

;D

The rain stopped.

An empty soda can fell from an apartment's window and fell right to a raven-haired head. The tall slender figure stopped walking obviously angry.

"Gomen!" the offender shouted.

_Damn._ A pair of silver eyes narrowed angrily but the offended figure resumed walking without looking back. She walked on. _Shit. This day is terribly unlucky_, she concluded.

Shiei Nonoka heard people screaming southwest. _The hell do I care_, she thought disdainfully. She had other important matters to attend to. That purple-eyed lady.

The screaming was replaced by loud talking.

"Poor girl! Is she alive?"

"I don't know."

"We should call for an ambulance! The lady isn't breathing!"

_A dead woman on the street?_ Shiei thought. _Boring._

She walked past the curious onlookers gathered around a part of the the sidewalk. _That must be the place where that wretch died_, she thought.

Then she perceived a fainting aura. Her feet stopped. The aura was somewhat familiar. Against her will, her body squeezed its way among the wave of people swarming all over the place. She must help that person whoever it could be.

_Hey! Wait a minute!_ Her confusion grew bigger. _EEEH? Is this really me?_ she was surprised by her sudden altruistic drive. For all she knew, she never cared about anything or anyone.

Then she saw the tiny, slender figure lying on the ground in seeming helplessness. Raven black hair, black Victorian dress, purplish electric aura… Her eyes flew open. Why, this was the one she had been looking for!

She rushed into the scene and caught the girl in her arms much to the surprise of the crowd.

"Hey!" somebody shouted. "That's kidnapping!"

"No. She could be that little girl's relative."

"Eh?"

"Are you blind? She just carried the girl off!"

"Right!"

But Shiei did not mind them. _Why, I was wrong. This is a very lucky day!_ she thought with a smirk. _Now that I have you, you can't get away from me! Never!_

Eh? What's her motive getting this girl anyway? _Uh, don't know._ Whatever motive it could be, she would know afterwards. Eh? Seems like she's getting really shallow. So what? Since the her mother abandoned her, since she went to live on the hostile ghettos of Ryuuseigai, since she learned the '_survival of the strongest doctrine'_ of the world, since she learned to earn her bread by killing, nobody seemed to care. So, no matter what happens to her head, it doesn't matter at all. She had her freedom. She will always have it. Ryuuseigai taught her that she could freely do whatever she wants. Killing, getting money from banks, getting people to be used for torture sessions, she could have it all. This woman is of no exception.

Giving a few jumps and turns she finally reached the hotel where she had been staying since last week. The expenses won't be of any problem at all. It was already paid full for one month by her supposed-to-be-client Lord Suki whom she killed last night.

_Nah! It's his fault anyway. He looked and talked stupidly_, she thought with a laugh.

She went unnoticed to the elevator. She pressed the button 12. After a few minutes, the door opened. She went out and walked towards her designated room. She opened it.

A slight thud could be heard as Shiei threw the lady to the large soft bed. She threw her own body beside the girl.

"Wow," she said assuming that the lady heard her. "You're quite heavy for your height. You're not fat. You're not tall. I wonder how your weight got squeezed on your body."

The lady remained silent. She examined the woman's aura. She smiled. She won't die at all. The lady seemed to have fainted but her aura emission says that she's alright.

Shiei closed her eyes. Well, a little sleep would relax her frayed senses.

A bellboy passed and closed the open door.


	14. No Good Breeding

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiei was awakened by the sound of heavy pounding.

"What was that?!" she yelled. "Stop it! Shit!"

The pounding continued. Now it's getting deep down her nerves. She slept for only two hours last night. Her body wanted to get her lost energy back. But the pounding sound was irritating her ears really bad.

"I said stop it! Bitch!"

Well, seems like nobody heard her. The pounding was still there. Tickling her annoyance down to the bones! Driven by anger, she fiercely opened her eyes, jumped out of the bed and walked straight to the living room.

"Shit! How many times will I ever tell you to stop it?! I need rest, you know!" she shouted.

A pair of purple eyes gazed back at her silver ones. "I need rest too just as much as you do. When I woke up about two hours earlier, I planned to retire back to the sleeping chamber. But when my eyes saw the unfamiliar features of this place, I endeavored to ask you about it," the lady spoke softly.

Shiei wanted to frown. _This one's talking too long, eh!_

"I tried to talk to you and shouted on your ears but you did not wake up," the lady continued. "I even made noise by clapping my hands before your auditory system. You remained in your sleeping form. Due to my observation, I perceived clearly that you wished to have your desired sleep a little longer so I stamped my feet on the floor."

Shiei's right brow rose. "What?!" she shouted obviously surprised. "Stamped your feet?!" Then she nodded her head as if trying to understand something. "Uh, I thought someone's pounding something. You have noisy feet, eh. It doesn't matter anymore. Can you get me a glass of water from the fridge? Make it fast."

The woman tilted her head to the right, then to the left, then back to the right. "What? I am not finished talkin-"

The silver-eyed assassin sat on the couch annoyingly eyeing the lady. "Are you an idiot? I said go get water from the fridge! _Baka!_"

The lady's brows met a little then went back to their previous calm position. "Are you trying to verbally express that you-"

"Just spit it out, will you?!"

The former calm face transformed into a frowning one. "Are you commanding me?"

Shiei looked blankly at the woman. Seems like this one's different from the other girls she met. The aura was a big proof of difference. _This one's strong_. _Well, she has x-ray vision too. And seems like she's stubborn too_. _Heck! Don't you try to resist me, lady!_ "I am. Go get it now."

The lady squatted on the floor. "I do not want to."

Shiei wanted to gape in aghast. "You – you what?!" _Heck! Did she think I am relying on her? I can get my own water if I want to, bitch! Trying to deprive me? Hah! Shit! If you think I'm gonna beg on my knees just to make you get some water, you're crazy! _"Yeah, fine! I'll get it myself!"

She rose angrily and ran towards the...well, there's no fridge at all. Shocks! She went back to the living room still wearing a frown. That woman would surely laugh at her. _Hah! Laugh as you wish, bitch!_ The lady was still there on the living room, looking at the floor as if scrutinizing every detail of the tiles though they're all white. _Really stupid_, she thought.

"_Baka._.." the lady murmured.

"What?!" Shiei yelled. "Hey, don't you ever try to get on my nerves, lady! I'll kill you, I swear!"

"_Baka_..." the lady repeated, now smiling. "It gets on your nerves now?"

"Trying to irk me, huh?" she said. "Well, I won't let you, bitch!"

The lady blinked. "According to the dictionary, a bitch is a female dog. I belong to Kingdom _Animalia_, Phylum _Chordata_, Class _Mammalia_, Order _Primates,_ Family _Hominidae_, Genus _Homo,_ Species _sapiens. _For short, I am a human being so it is improper for you to call me a 'bitch'."

Shiei clenched her fists. "I am not asking you anything about that!"

The lady just blinked in amusement. Did this girl think that she doesn't have at least a tiny bit of knowledge regarding Taxonomy?! _Argh!_ _This is too much! Heck! _

What's her purpose bringing this useless girl here anyway? She's pretty and interesting but stubborn! What's more, she's so annoying. This lady needs to go. It's useless. If she can't have this woman the way she wanted, then she must take an exit.

_I don't like her anymore_.

_But if that is the case_, a voice at the back of her mind said, _then why are you still looking at her pretty lips, eh?_

She shook her head. Erase, erase! Yes, she's desirable and cute and all but she's really annoying!

_But she looked really innocent and cuddly… Won't you like to cuddle-cuddle her..?_

Enough! She's going crazy!_ My golly! This isn't normal anymore!_

"Can you please get out of here?" she asked in her most polite voice fearing that she would explode to anger if she won't control her temper.

"Why should I?" the lady asked back blinking.

Now she can't hold herself anymore. "Just get out! I don't wanna see your damned face anymore! I'm giving you a chance to escape, you hear that, idiot? Now GET LOST!"

;D

Dorotea blinked. What sort of woman is this? Trying to get away from her question and yelling at her and all. And she's telling this most gracious, most noble, most amiable lady-in-waiting of Her Highness Princess Kumiko Maraspura to "get lost"?! How disrespectful! According to the laws of her kingdom, this sharp-tongued lady deserves imprisonment!

But then, why bother getting angry at such vulgarity? The woman looked like one who never knew the real meaning of gentle bearing and gracious speech. Perhaps she was not reared properly by her parents or nearest kinsmen. No good breeding at all.

The aura… the aura was strong… Well, strength isn't based on the social classes. But…

Ah, she doesn't care anymore. What's important is to extract information. Perhaps this woman knew where Her Highness was. Perhaps she could help find Kumiko. Maybe not…but who knows?

Uh, so should she "get lost" to follow the orders of this angry lady? Or remain here for a while and ask her much-needed information? Why was she brought here anyway? _Did she bring me here? What does she want from me? Information? Duel?_

Those silver eyes narrowed, long slender fingers clenched. "Are you deaf? I said get lost!"

Dorotea tried to keep her calm intact, looking at the silver-eyed woman's face.

"Please do not get irritated with me," she began. "I was just baffled thinking about the reason why you brought me here. I don't even know the exact name of this area. Now that I can see that you're senses are fully awakened and that your consciousness is dominant, I would like to ask the exact name of this place."

The woman just shrugged like one testing her patience. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Do not evade my question," she said using her sternest voice. This way no one would ever dare defy or disobey her. She could manipulate anybody with this voice, including Kumiko.

But to her surprise, the lady stared disdainfully at her. "Moron. Why should I tell you?"

Dorotea's fingers involuntarily tore the ruffled edge of her long black gown. Seems like her trick did not work at all. She used to take control over things…till this uncouth, bigoted, gangster girl destroyed her flawless record. And it made her really, really, really angry!

The lady seemed to tease her even more. "You're hurt eh?" Now the silver-eyed asshole was smiling. "Oh, poor you! What's your name by the way? I don't remember asking you about it." Then she looked straight to Dorotea's eyes. "Oh, well, I don't think I need to ask. I know it, you know. I can even spell it! _Baka_. B-A-K-A. Stupid!" And she gave a loud laugh.

_Why you!_ Dorotea clenched her fists. Now she had proven that the law of karma is indeed real. She tried to annoy the lady a while ago and now she is the one being annoyed. But her patience must prevail. Mind over matter. Diplomacy must prevail. "Do not try to evade the normal flow of this conversation-"

"And if I do? What? You'll gonna kill me? Oh! I'm scared!" And the girl gave another laugh.

Now, the last drop of her patience is gone. A fiery red aura whirled around her. "You freaking asshole! You still don't get it, don't you? I'm asking you where am I, motherfucker!"


	15. No Good Breeding 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother—mother—what?!" Shiei yelled, her own silvery-grayish electric aura whipping the floor of the hotel room to cracks. _Now this woman has gone too far! _She can endure harsh words like 'bitch', 'stupid' or 'idiot'. But mother—motherfu—_argh!_ "Can you repeat what you said?!"

"Are you commanding me?!" the lady yelled back.

"Oh—my—oh gosh!" Shiei uttered still trying to control her burning head. "You—you-"

"What now, huh?!" The former calm face grew monstrous like that of an angry dragon. "I was just trying to ask you politely and you're calling me stupid?! Haven't you learned at least a little bit of good manners and right conduct at school?" Those purple eyes grew wide and looked at her like those of a mocking bird. "Oh, I see. Perhaps you did not go to school at all! Poor you!"

The assassin's silvery eyes narrowed. _This is too much!_ The girl's too rude! Too—_argh! Heck!_ She can't take it anymore! "Quit talking much! Let's get it on, shall we?!" She moved forward to launch an attack.

The silken edges of the black Victorian gown swished as the lady evaded her offense. "Get it on?" And the woman gave a hideous laugh giving her a left jab. "We're on it already!"

Shiei sat escaping from the attack which cracked the wall behind her. _Shit! This gal's too strong!_ But wasn't _she_ her type? A pretty and strong one? _Uh! Forget it!_ She released a right kick which sent the lady to the floor. The woman was caught! _I won!_ Won? _Well, not really but I hit her,right? _The curly-haired stranger sat up, blood spilling on the corners of that cute mouth. _So much for her big ego._

"Ouch..." Those dainty fingers wiped the deep crimson liquid.

Shiei's straight raven hair flew smoothly with her whirling aura. "What now, bitchy freak? Are you hurt?" she said with mock sympathy. "Here, let me help you." She gave a loud slap on the woman's left cheek. "Oh!" she exclaimed laughing. "My hand slipped! I'm so sorry, my friend!"

The seemingly aristocratic girl did not move a bit. Was she scared? Didn't have any strength left? _Wha! She's not that strong at all!_ Strangely, Shiei felt a bit of pity for the lady. Isn't it the time to stop this crazy fight? Won't she show at least a tiny drop of true sympathy? _Why should I?_ _Heck! I won't show any for this mean, tiny scum! Never!_

"Hey, why won't you move, huh? Are you scared now?" She asked nudging the lady who never moved even a bit. "Oh, you're so quiet, eh! Can't you fight now?"

The once angry face returned back to it's expressionless form. The little woman just looked at her. And looked. And looked again. Those marble-like purple eyes gazed at Shiei's. _Gawsh! Her annoying face is back!_ But she mustn't be affected. Whether this lady displays an angry face or a poker face, the fact remains the same—she's a big loser.

"Hey, why won't you answer me, huh?" she said, still trying to annoy the woman. "Oh! Perhaps I kicked you too hard and your voice box got destroyed! Oh! I think I need to take you to the hospital now!" The girl remained immobile and silent. Shiei frowned. "Hey, if you-"

"Sh!" the lady motioned her to be quiet.

She frowned. "What?! You're telling me to shut up?! Just let me get my hands on you a-"

A punch on her head was the answer. And all went black.

;D

Dorotea smiled. Her hypothesis was right. The girl's weakness was on the left temporal area of the skull. This case was way too different_. _The temporal fassos of her former enemies were protected with their auras. _She isn't using gyo too. Ah, so careless_. With this attitude, this young lady would surely lose in a real battle.

She shook her head slowly. This girl was way too confident, exposing her most vulnerable part to an enemy. Had she been a cruel opponent, she could have killed this sharp-tongued lady. But by being a high-rank noblewoman and a lady-in-waiting to the heir of her kingdom, she must abide strictly to the code of ethics of nobility. One was never to kill an opponent unless the latter threatens one's life.

Her soft thin lips curved into a gentle smile. Now it's quite obvious that she won the fight. Nodding with amusement, she looked at the unconscious girl lying on the floor. _She looks so young and inexperienced_. How old could this girl be? Eighteen? Sixteen? Seventeen? _Hmm... She's far too strong for her age. She would surely win any battle with that kind of aura. _Hey, isn't she contradicting herself? She waved the thought aside._ Who could she be?_

Her eyes roamed over that sleeping thing. Thick, black lashes; pretty eyebrows; cute nose; pale but glowing thin lips...beautiful. The raven-black hair framed the oval shaped face perfectly. And even though those eyes were closed, she could still see those rebellious eyes at the back of her mind. Grayish, the color of nimbus clouds, but casts a silvery sheen whenever light fell on them. Unique.

A pair of dainty hands lifted the unaware slender body up. Dorotea walked towards the bedroom. The young woman was almost perfect if not for her unruly behavior. According to her observation, the girl was uncouth and rebellious so she must have been spoiled too much_. Lack of discipline is quite common among the young today, _she concluded_. Well, _she thought_, she needs just a little bit of lessons on proper etiquette and good manners._

Good manners. Well, she lost some of it herself. She shouldn't have raised her voice against this pitiful creature. She's already twenty-eight. By being an older woman, she must set a good example to the younger generation. Swearing isn't good. She must shake it off her system too. She should have never insulted the girl too much.

_But this girl was too vulgar and disrespectful. She provoked my anger too much!_ she reasoned to herself.

Enough, enough. Everything has been said and done. She laid the girl gently on the bed.

Her fingers unwittingly stroke the girl's forehead. _Sleep tight now, little one. Well talk when you wake up. I promise, I won't be impatient on you again. I won't be harsh on you anymore_. Hey! What's she doing? _Uh, just taking pity_.

She turned her heel and walked back to the living room. She looked around. Her eyes caught the big cracks on the walls and on the floor, carpet ripped apart, sofa blown to pieces. _What a mess. We did not fight too much. Uh, perhaps because of the use of strong aura_, she thought. _Right._ _Now, now, let's do some nice cleaning_.

And a thought hit her. How about Kumiko? Her mission is to find her princess. And apologize for the harsh words she said. Apologize for not helping her best friend out. But...

_Guess like I need to think for a while_.

She squatted on the floor. She thought hard. And thought harder. And harder.

_Uh, Kumi-san can wait. She'd understand. Besides, she's big enough to take care of herself. She's well-bred and mature enough to decide for herself. But this girl, this girl is still a child. She needs proper guidance. _

And so must she stay.


	16. Humane

"Oh! What a nice, lovely, bubbly tub!" Kumiko exclaimed. "Hmmm! And smells really good just like a bunch of flowers! Wow! Can I jump on it now?" she asked, her wide brown eyes brimming with innocent joy and excitement.

"Of course," Machi replied.

The princess jumped on the warm, soapy waters, splashing some on her hostess' face. "Oops! Sorry!" she said smiling. "Hey, why won't you come and join me here? It looks really foamy and squishy! " Then she tilted her head, her smile fading away. "Squishy? Did I say squishy?" And she resumed her sweet, expressive smile. "Oh forget it. Come on, Chi!"

Machi fidgeted. _Chi_. No one has ever called her like that. And she fidgeted all the more looking at her 'surroundings'. The whitish smoke from the steaming hot-but-not-really-_that_-hot waters, the white tiles all around, the white fluorescent lamp clinging on the ceiling,the white tub with the white bubbles flying here and there, and the porcelain, snowy-white skin of the slender thing playing so confidently on the waters without any clothes—all these white _things _are making her really, really, really red!

"Chi?" Kumiko flung bubbles right to her face and laughed so childishly. "Why aren't you taking your clothes off? Come on now so we'll have our nicest bath in the world!"

The blue-haired spider remained silent. _Nicest bath in the world! Is she crazy?_ But crazy or not, the _bath thing_ is making her face redder than ever. Ah! She needs an exit! "Ne, Mimi-san, I'm going out tonight so you have to take a bath alone."

'_Mimi_'-san screamed violently in disapproval. "Oh! But you promised!"

Her thick, long lashes fluttered gently below her beautifully arched eyebrows, the blush on her face still painting her cheeks red. "Oh sorry about that, my friend but I have a very important meeting tonight so I-"

"Oh, don't lie to me! You don't have ant transaction at all. You just don't like to take a bath with me!" Kumiko said with a pout. And her expression saddened. "Well, I won't force you if you don't want to. Guess I have to stay here and talk with myself and take a bath all alone."

Machi closed her eyes and opened them again. "All right. I'll take a bath with you now," she said with a sigh. Kumiko clapped and clapped. What the—_ah!_ Why can't she just take the words of this imp lightly? Even the smallest and most insignificant whims of this pretty dictator makes her heart feel crazily obliged to follow! This is absolutely abnormal!

How did they get close like this anyway? They aren't really best friends. She had only known this woman last eleven o' clock when the poor lady took refuge in her little home. And she spent so many hours comforting the crying thing on her shoulders. And they ate lunch and dinner together, and now this one's demanding to have a hot bath with her. She sighed again.

"Come on now, Chi!" Kumiko said so happily. She obeyed, shooing her clothes off and jumped to the tub. "Yey! Now that you have jumped right in this very spot, I assure you that you'll have the nicest bath in the world!" the future Maraspura sovereign said still clapping.

_Well, if she will be that happy, then I'll take a bath with her like this every night_, she thought. What?! Hey, when on her life did she ever learn to care about others? The only person she cared for was herself and the only thing she ever wanted was money. Lots of money. _Ah, forget it. It isn't really bad to be righteous sometimes_, she thought with a smirk.

"Oh, look at the bubbles! They're so pretty! Just like butterflies!" the princess mumbled with her ever non-fading smile.

_Butterflies. How on earth can bubbles be like butterflies?_

"And the fluorescent light looks so lovely too! It looks even lovelier than the diamond chandelier in my bathroom in the palace. Seems like I'm gonna buy one for myself, eh?" And she laughed and laughed.

Machi's eyebrow reacted. _Eh? Since when did fluorescents became lovelier than diamonds?_

"Oh, and the tiles are very white! Wow! They look very shiny too! Just like the marble from whence the Taj Mahal was made, ne?" And she laughed again.

The Spider's lids blinked. _Taj Mahal? How can the tiles be like the Taj Mahal? This gal's going too imaginative! No, no, no. Crazy perhaps?_

But crazy or not, the faint blush on her cheeks never disappeared. She can't help but feel really hot all over. The warmth of the water aggravated her _hot_ state. And so did this pretty lady sitting next to her, chatting gaily like a humming bird.

_Bird. Ah, if I could only fly just once, I'd surely fly away from here_, she thought. This is too much—that pretty face, the porcelain white skin glowing under the light of the fluorescent, that slender body submerged on the fragrant waters and, most especially, that pair of plump breasts with a pink little nipple each.

Hey! They're both girls! _What the heck—oh my gosh! I'm not a_—_Oh, golly!_

Those brown eyes faced her. "You know, Chi, I don't usually take a bath with my friends, except Dory of course. The laws of my kingdom prohibit princesses from taking a bath with commoners. Isn't it crazy for lawmakers to create a rule like that? When I'm on the throne, I'd surely see to it that those insane laws are swept off the books. Such a rule is way too nosey, you know! It violates the person's freedom to take a bath the way she wanted! That's a big slap on human rights, you know! Why can't a princess take a bath like that, huh? So insulting! That law needs to be erased, right?"

"Y-yeah, right," she managed to blurt out.

"And it's a very bad law, right?" Kumiko asked leaning forward to her.

"Very, very bad," Machi whispered, the blush painting her cheeks redder than ever.

Kumiko nodded in approval. And looked at her. And looked. And looked again. "Ne, Chi, are you blushing?"

Those amber irises gleamed in surprise. "W-what? N-no, I'm not!" she said albeit too defensively that the princess noticed it immediately.

"Eh, are you ashamed taking a bath like this?"

"W-well..." What's the use lying anyway? She needs to admit it before her sane mind gets dissolved and she will unwittingly pull this naïve woman and—_enough! Shame on you, Machi!_

Kumiko nodded as if she already understood it all. "I know, I know. But why should you be embarrassed taking a bath with me? We're both girls, right? And girls are supposed to be close, you know!"

"That's the problem, Mimi-chan," she said with a faraway look in her eyes. "We're both girls."

Kumiko blinked. And blinked. And blinked again. "What? It doesn't make any sense at all."

"Ah, you don't understand! I-" Machi heaved a deep sigh. "I like you."

Kumiko blinked. And blinked. And blinked again. Then she smiled. "I like you too."

"Oh no, not that kind of like, I mean—uh! You'll never understand!"

And Kumiko blinked. And blinked. And blinked again. "I'm not that stupid, you know."

"I know, but, I-I-I, I just—heck! Forget it! I'm going."

And Kumiko blinked. And blinked. And blinked again. "Where? Don't you like to take a bath with me?"

Ah, this isn't right! This lady's way too insensitive! Well, she's a normal girl and naturally would never understand such abnormal feelings, Machi! She stood up and went out of the tub.

"Chi? Machi-san? Are you angry with me? Hey!"

She can't bear to hear that pleading voice again. Heck! She needs an exit!

"Machi-san!"

She put on her clothes as quickly as she could. Then she ran away. Away.

"Machi-san!"

She ran faster. _Please don't get offended with me Mimi-san. I just can't take it anymore!_

What kind of a friend could it be who goes drooling over her friend's body? How pernicious! She ran faster. Faster. Faster till she can't hear that voice. Faster. Not her. Not her.

Her cellphone rang. Ah, she can't answer it now. It can wait. She went on running.

;D

Shiei looked at her cellphone. "Machi isn't answering me," she said to the purple-eyed face of the one sitting next to her on the white fluffy bed.

"She isn't answering you?" Dorotea repeated. "Oh, what are we to do?"

"I don't know," the young assassin replied with a shrug. "But we're going to live in her house just the same."

"Ah, your sister will surely get surprised tomorrow," the noblewoman said with a smile.

Shiei smiled too. After that fight, they have introduced themselves formally.

"_I am Dorotea Gash, twenty-eight, lady-in-waiting to my cousin Kumiko Maraspura of the Etilletas Empire. And you are?" _she remembered their late introduction.

"_Shiei Nonoka. Eighteen. Hey, you aren't lying, are you?"_

"_About what?"_

"_About your age. Twenty-eight. You absolutely don't look like one," she said._

_The lady laughed. "Oh no, I am telling you the truth. Thanks for the compliment anyway. And, well, my apologies for the barbarian behavior I showed you a while ago."_

"_Well," she said, "I'm sorry too."_

Shiei smiled as their recent conversation flashed back to her. Well, at least she realized that she isn't really that arrogant after all. And Dorotea talked about her adventures when they were apart, those fine noble aristocrats, knights, amazons, and castles which fired her young mind. She had always thought that those persons could only be found in fairytales. But after hearing Dorotea's words, she realized that those creatures are true after all.

"_And did the princess marry that man?" she asked._

_Dorotea shook her head slowly. "No she didn't. She even ran away and pretended to be dead just to avoid being married to him leaving her father really, really, really furious. Then the emperor summoned me to gat her back to the palace. And so I did. Poor Princess Kumiko did not want to come back and even implored me to help her escape, but I refused. And so she left. And I do feel the uttermost regret for not helping her. And so I vowed to find her and say my apologies."_

"_Oh, how sad," she said. "But why aren't you looking for her now? Oh, maybe I got in your way, eh?"_

"_No, you did not. I know I will find her soon."_

And Shiei began relating her own story, about her mother who, after giving birth to her younger brother, killed the infant and hanged herself on a mango tree beside the orphanage which took her in. She also told Dorotea about her older sister, Machi, who eventually became a member of the dreaded Genei Ryodan.

"_How did you find her?" Dorotea asked._

"_It was a rainy that night at Ryuuseigai when I bumped into her. She instantly recognized me. Then she told me that she was a member of the Ryodan and I felt very happy. I do wish that someday, I will be as strong as her and be a great assassin too."_

A pair of silver eyes twinkled under the golden lights. Well, her bad conduct did earn her something good, the companionship of this pretty lady. Well, her effort in kidnapping this beautiful thing was well-compensated. "Hey," she said, "Your name's too long y' know. Can I call you 'Thea'?"

Those purple eyes looked surprised. Amazed perhaps?

"Yes, you can," the lady answered. "By the way, it's already late, my dear. Let us go to sleep now."

Shiei nodded. And they both retired into the soft fluffy bed.

"Hey," she said, "the aircon's way too cold."

Dorotea smiled. "Oh, don't mind it, dear. Do you want me to hug you?"

Unwittingly, she nodded. She just closed her eyes upon feeling those warm, tender arms wrap her so gently. "Do you feel better now?"

She nodded once more.

For the first time in her life, Shiei felt her need to be taken care of. Since her childhood years, she had always been thought to uphold her independence. Never trust anybody, they will betray you someday. Never attach yourself too much to somebody, they will die anyway. Never show any signs of weakness, your enemy will notice it and take advantage. Those 'ideologies' made her feel anxious and insecure. But hugging Thea this very night made her forget her anxieties and worries. Well, an assassin is as human as any other person in the world, right? Ah, perhaps, one needs to be human sometimes.


	17. Message

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kumiko blinked. And blinked. And did not blink again. "Dory?"

The prurple-eyed noblewoman blinked too. "Your Highness."

Machi looked at them. "You know each other?"

The princess nodded. "Yes, Chi. She's the Dory I've told you about."

"And she's the princess who ran off to avoid her wedding, eh?" Shiei asked with a yawn.

Dorotea nodded.

"Uh," Shiei said to Dorotea, "this is my sister Machi. Beware of her. She's notorious."

"Shiei?!" Machi's eyes widened.

Kumiko nodded looking at Shiei. "And you are?"

"Shiei Nonoka," the young assassin answered.

The princess clapped. "So Machi's full name is Machi Nonoka?"

The blue-haired lady exhaled violently. "Hell, no! I don't have any surname! I'm contented having none."

"But-but your real surname is Nonoka?" Kumiko insisted.

"I said I don't have a surname!"

"But Shiei is a Nonoka and she is your sister! Aren't you supposed to share the same surname?" Kumiko said still trying to insist her idea.

Machi sighed. "Yeah, right. We're sisters. But we don't really possess any surname. I don't know where she got that _Nonoka_ thing. Uh! Whatever. I don't like it."

Shiei frowned. "If you don't like it, fine! I don't care!"

"Calm down, dear," Dorotea said. "Do not allow anybody to provoke you to anger lest they look upon you like a harlequin only fit to be seen on carnival shows."

The Spider's wide amber eyes widened even more. "W-what did you say?! Har—"

"Now, now," Kumiko interrupted. "Let's speak of more important things shall we?"

All maidens nodded as if understanding everything as they sat comfortably on Machi's big bed. Then silence began permeating the room. No one dared to speak first. They just looked at each other as if trying to read each other's personality. A fresh breath of the summer breeze entered the window and went playing with the curtains.

"Well," Kumiko said at last, "now that we're all here, then we must decide what to do with the rentals."

"Your Highness, I wish to tell you my apologies first," Dorotea said ever so formally but sincerely.

"Oh, it's all right," the princess replied. "I know that you're just carrying out the orders of my stubborn father. But let that all go. You'll help me hide here, right?"

The lady-in-waiting nodded. "I'm planning to hide here myself."

"Good," said the princess. Then she wore a serious yet amiable expression. "Now Dory, Shiei is Machi's sister so I guess she won't pay anything. We would split the rent into two. I told Chi that I would pay her ten thousand zennis daily, so it means that each of us will pay five, right?"

"Right," Dorotea replied.

"Ten thousand zennis daily?!" Shiei exclaimed with a gasp. "How could that be? Hey, Machi, aren't you taking advantage?"

Kumiko just smiled. "It's alright, dear. It's not really that expensive."

Machi stood up impatiently. "Well, since you have decided to live here even without my permission--"

"Oh, we're all going to live here really nicely, Chi!" Kumiko snapped. "And your pretty little sister will be fine too! Now, now, I think you need to cook us a big fine meal!"

The Spider frowned. "Why me--?"

"Because you're a very good cook! Come on!"

"Uh! Are you humoring me?"

"I'm not!"

_And so, these four ladies began to live together on Machi's apartment. A week passed. Another week passed. All went well till a messenger arrived and announced…_

"Due to you disobedience to the command of His Sacred Majesty, Emperor Rajeev The Fourth, you Princess Kumiko and you too, Lady Dorotea, as decreed by the Constitution of the Empire of Etilletas, are sentenced to stay inside the palace grounds for two years, grounded even to see the face of the sky."

"W-what?!" Kumiko said in aghast.

Machi frowned at the herald holding his head high like a robot. "Eh? What's this all about?"

Dorotea tilted her head. "Your Highness," she said looking at Kumiko's bewildered face, "what are we going to do now?"

"You aren't going home, are you?" Shiei asked.

The princess, horror-stricken and confused, opened her lips. "No, we're not going home." And she looked into the herald's eyes and said, "Tell my father that I won't go home just to get myself imprisoned. I'm not that stupid to let myself be married to that Zaoldyeck guy who doesn't even like me. You may go now."

"B-but, Your Grace, the emperor told me never to go back unless you come with me—"

"Then it's your problem not hers!" Machi snapped angrily.

The messenger looked at them with a sad expression. "The troops are waiting outside, Your Grace. Aren't you going to take pity on them? They have been traveling for days looking for you, and now, it seems that you don't even care at least a bit for them."

Now Kumiko's heart is torn. _Is it really torn?_ Well, let's just say it was torn. "Oh, what shall we do now, Dory?" she asked.

Dorotea just sighed. "Well, I perceive clearly that the emperor will do everything to provoke you to return to the empire. We cannot continue hiding like rebellious teen-agers. I believe that we need to go back now."

"What?!" the princess said in shock. "How could you say that? How about Chi and Little Shiei? Are we gonna leave them? They took us in in times of need and now we are just leaving like that? Oh, Dory, you can't be serious!"

"I am serious," the lady-in-waiting said. "But we won't leave them. We're taking them with us if it's alright for them."

"Taking us there?" Shiei said in surprise. "Well, I haven't been in your place, you know."

Machi blinked. "Are you serious? Well, if you are, then I would go with you."

"Oh, Chi! We will be together now!" Kumiko cried.

"How about your Spider thingy?" Shiei asked.

"To hell with them! I'm going with you," Machi replied.

The herald blinked. "B-but Your Grace, we were summoned to take you and Lady Dorotea…"

"Oh, I want them to go with me," the princess said, now smiling. "Come on now."

Kumiko blinked. And blinked. And did not blink again. "Dory?"

The prurple-eyed noblewoman blinked too. "Your Highness."

Machi looked at them. "You know each other?"

The princess nodded. "Yes, Chi. She's the Dory I've told you about."

"And she's the princess who ran off to avoid her wedding, eh?" Shiei asked with a yawn.

Dorotea nodded.

"Uh," Shiei said to Dorotea, "this is my sister Machi. Beware of her. She's notorious."

"Shiei?!" Machi's eyes widened.

Kumiko nodded looking at Shiei. "And you are?"

"Shiei Nonoka," the young assassin answered.

The princess clapped. "So Machi's full name is Machi Nonoka?"

The blue-haired lady exhaled violently. "Hell, no! I don't have any surname! I'm contented having none."

"But-but your real surname is Nonoka?" Kumiko insisted.

"I said I don't have a surname!"

"But Shiei is a Nonoka and she is your sister! Aren't you supposed to share the same surname?" Kumiko said still trying to insist her idea.

Machi sighed. "Yeah, right. We're sisters. But we don't really possess any surname. I don't know where she got that _Nonoka_ thing. Uh! Whatever. I don't like it."

Shiei frowned. "If you don't like it, fine! I don't care!"

"Calm down, dear," Dorotea said. "Do not allow anybody to provoke you to anger lest they look upon you like a harlequin only fit to be seen on carnival shows."

The Spider's wide amber eyes widened even more. "W-what did you say?! Har—"

"Now, now," Kumiko interrupted. "Let's speak of more important things shall we?"

All maidens nodded as if understanding everything as they sat comfortably on Machi's big bed. Then silence began permeating the room. No one dared to speak first. They just looked at each other as if trying to read each other's personality. A fresh breath of the summer breeze entered the window and went playing with the curtains.

"Well," Kumiko said at last, "now that we're all here, then we must decide what to do with the rentals."

"Your Highness, I wish to tell you my apologies first," Dorotea said ever so formally but sincerely.

"Oh, it's all right," the princess replied. "I know that you're just carrying out the orders of my stubborn father. But let that all go. You'll help me hide here, right?"

The lady-in-waiting nodded. "I'm planning to hide here myself."

"Good," said the princess. Then she wore a serious yet amiable expression. "Now Dory, Shiei is Machi's sister so I guess she won't pay anything. We would split the rent into two. I told Chi that I would pay her ten thousand zennis daily, so it means that each of us will pay five, right?"

"Right," Dorotea replied.

"Ten thousand zennis daily?!" Shiei exclaimed with a gasp. "How could that be? Hey, Machi, aren't you taking advantage?"

Kumiko just smiled. "It's alright, dear. It's not really that expensive."

Machi stood up impatiently. "Well, since you have decided to live here even without my permission--"

"Oh, we're all going to live here really nicely, Chi!" Kumiko snapped. "And your pretty little sister will be fine too! Now, now, I think you need to cook us a big fine meal!"

The Spider frowned. "Why me--?"

"Because you're a very good cook! Come on!"

"Uh! Are you humoring me?"

"I'm not!"

_And so, these four ladies began to live together on Machi's apartment. A week passed. Another week passed. All went well till a messenger arrived and announced…_

"Due to you disobedience to the command of His Sacred Majesty, Emperor Rajeev The Fourth, you Princess Kumiko and you too, Lady Dorotea, as decreed by the Constitution of the Empire of Etilletas, are sentenced to stay inside the palace grounds for two years, grounded even to see the face of the sky."

"W-what?!" Kumiko said in aghast.

Machi frowned at the herald holding his head high like a robot. "Eh? What's this all about?"

Dorotea tilted her head. "Your Highness," she said looking at Kumiko's bewildered face, "what are we going to do now?"

"You aren't going home, are you?" Shiei asked.

The princess, horror-stricken and confused, opened her lips. "No, we're not going home." And she looked into the herald's eyes and said, "Tell my father that I won't go home just to get myself imprisoned. I'm not that stupid to let myself be married to that Zaoldyeck guy who doesn't even like me. You may go now."

"B-but, Your Grace, the emperor told me never to go back unless you come with me—"

"Then it's your problem not hers!" Machi snapped angrily.

The messenger looked at them with a sad expression. "The troops are waiting outside, Your Grace. Aren't you going to take pity on them? They have been traveling for days looking for you, and now, it seems that you don't even care at least a bit for them."

Now Kumiko's heart is torn. _Is it really torn?_ Well, let's just say it was torn. "Oh, what shall we do now, Dory?" she asked.

Dorotea just sighed. "Well, I perceive clearly that the emperor will do everything to provoke you to return to the empire. We cannot continue hiding like rebellious teen-agers. I believe that we need to go back now."

"What?!" the princess said in shock. "How could you say that? How about Chi and Little Shiei? Are we gonna leave them? They took us in in times of need and now we are just leaving like that? Oh, Dory, you can't be serious!"

"I am serious," the lady-in-waiting said. "But we won't leave them. We're taking them with us if it's alright for them."

"Taking us there?" Shiei said in surprise. "Well, I haven't been in your place, you know."

Machi blinked. "Are you serious? Well, if you are, then I would go with you."

"Oh, Chi! We will be together now!" Kumiko cried.

"How about your Spider thingy?" Shiei asked.

"To hell with them! I'm going with you," Machi replied.

The herald blinked. "B-but Your Grace, we were summoned to take you and Lady Dorotea…"

"Oh, I want them to go with me," the princess said, now smiling. "Come on now."


	18. My Sanity

**DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a fine morning. A flock of pigeons followed the direction of the southeastern winds blowing some of the white cottony clouds floating on the bright cerulean sky. Everything looked calm. Serene. _Perfect_.

Kuroro looked into the clear glass walls covering a portion of his office. His elated position made him feel good. _Nice_… he thought.

His thick dark lashes met and parted as a golden ray of the risen sun struck his face. Illumi was gone. Finally gone. After the incident, he was gone without saying a word. He just vanished. He never came back. The only thing he bothered to do was send his resignation letter. His second one to be exact.

_Hm_… Quit thinking about that. The man's gone for good. He's just hoping Illumi won't come back or he would lose his sanity. Well, why must he lose his mind, eh? Why should he? Everything was getting saner and saner. He was back again in his quiet, calm, solitary world. He was alone once more. All alone. But he wasn't lonely. He was just…having an ample time to meditate.

_Meditate about what?_ About life maybe?

The bathhouse or restaurant or whatever-it-was incident brought him enlightenment. He found out that he wasted so much time loving Illumi. A waste of time. And a waste of tears too.

He chuckled gently. Why, he wasn't sad at all. Not anymore. What he felt was…nothing. He can't cry anymore. Well, what for? Besides he did cry much that he had no more tears left. Does it mean that he had accepted his loss? _Hmm_…

A bigger ray of light struck his face. He closed his eyes. It was warm. It felt… beautiful. Well, who said that beauty is only meant to be seen?

"_Do you believe in God?"_ He remembered the words of a woman he met so long ago.

_Kuroro was puzzled with the question. "I don't know," he answered._

"_Do you believe in the afterlife?" the young lady asked him once more._

"_I do," he replied._

"_You believe in God then."_

Clouds covered the sky once more. Kuroro opened his eyes as he felt the warmth of the sun leave his face.

"_Do you think I really believe in God?" he asked the woman._

"_I believe you do," she said. And she was gone._

Kuroro smiled remembering that short encounter. Whoever that girl was, he didn't know. But one thing is for sure, he found delight in her. Hmm… Why not find that girl instead of pursuing guys? He can be straight sometimes. Ah, his head seems too crooked to be straightened up. But at least he—

His phone rang. He turned his swivel chair towards the dark mahogany table. He answered the call. "SGR Foods Incorporated, Executive Office. Yes, hello."

"Hey, Danchou." It was Phinx. "When are we gonna get that Moktah, eh? The underworld people won't bother us anymore. We're just waiting for your signal."

Kuroro blinked. "Moktah?"

The man on the other line laughed. "Oh gosh! Don't tell me you've forgotten everything about it!"

Kuroro's answer was silence.

"Yeah right," Phinx said with a sigh. It's the Heart of Vanaraj."

"Heart of Vanaraj?" Kuroro repeated. Whatever that thing was, he can't remember. Ah, he so lost much time. Illumi's fault? _No. No, he doesn't know. He doesn't know._

"That heart was made out of Moktah, remember? It's a rare type of diamond to be found only at the bottommost part of the lithosphere's mantle. Only one man got it and came out alive, remember? The guy was the present emperor of the Empire of Etilletas. That Yuan Maraspura who assumed the name Emperor Rajeev The Fourth. You get it, Danchou?"

"Yes, yes, I do recall it now," he replied.

"Awgosh! I thought you've got an amnesia!" Phinx guffawed. "Anyways, what's the plan?"

"Send Feitan here," he replied. "I'll tell him everything." The truth was he never had a plan. How could he have it when, in fact, he had forgotten everything about it? Ah, in times of trouble, Feitan will always serve as his alibi. He missed him too. He never saw that man again since the day they parted on that desert like place. Hm… Seems like he needed Fei now.

"Oh no," Phinx said. "He can't come. Danchou."

Kuroro was alarmed. "What? Why? Where is he?"

"He's so busy fooling around," went the reply.

"Busy about what?" he asked. Feitan had never been busy.

"Killing people, what else?" Phinx answered. "Besides, I son't let him go."

Kuroro's brows twitched. _What?_ "Why won't you?" he asked once more.

"Well I…" Phinx sighed. "I'm just worried about him. You had always been calling him these past few days and I guess he needs to relax once in a while… Hey! Don't get me wrong! I'm just concerned. He's my…best friend, you know and…yeah…that's it, I guess? Well, yeah."

Kuroro's brow's twitched even more. "Really?" Hmm… He could sense something on Phinx. Another issue? Oh, stow it! "Alright. Send Shalnark then."

"H-Hey! Why not me? I can be sensible at times, you know… Well, if that's your decision… Gotta go, Danchou."

Kuroro was about to place the phone back to its cradle when Phinx spoke, "Hey, Danchou. What about all of us coming there?"

"Well," he said with a smile, "that's better. Ten pm, Waterfront."

"Great! My idea was good, ne, Danchou? Haha!"

Kuroro ended the call with a smile. Phinx efforts made him feel comfortable, at least. Ten pm. For now, he must finish doing his office job.

The world is big and he needn't have to focus his mind on completely insensible matters. Ah, he wasted so much time wooing over Illumi. But what about the deep regret in his very heart? Ah, why does it keep telling him to see that assassin and tell him about this love?

_No. Come on, Kuroro. Think of that Heart of Vanaraj_. He pictured out the heart-shaped gem glittering on his hands. _That's good. I'll get you later. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**12:00 pm, Maraspura time**_.

"Lumi-kun!" Kumiko exclaimed in shock as she saw her former fiancé standing before her very eyes.

Emperor Rajeev laughed louder than ever. "Ne, don't be so surprised, daughter, eh. I never summoned him to come. He did it himself!"

_Liar_, Illumi thought. The monarch informed his father that Kumiko was alive and was back at Maraspura. And his father, with all due respect to his silvery-white hair, summoned Illumi to meet his future father-in-law or he would be disowned.

"Lumi-kun?!" the princess looked at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Illumi wanted to sigh but chose to maintain his poker face. "I…went here myself, Kumi-san," he said. He did not lie. He came here himself but involuntarily.

The emperor laughed louder than ever that the white veil on his head fell. "Oh sorry. Please put it on again." A lord came and arranged the cloth back on the grand monarch's head.

Illumi blinked. Kumiko's father had fine, black hair as straight as a waterfall which resembled a river of cola flowing towards the stairs of the platform where the throne was set. The eyes were black too. Really black. And the deadly pale white skin… Ah, if not for this man's mole above the space between his eyebrows, he might be mistaken for the eldest child of the Zaoldyecks. Besides, the sovereign did not have at least one wrinkle as a mark of old age. Seems like nature loved him so much that it forgot to fold his skin out of time.

"Anyway," Rajeev spoke, "you did the right thing by coming here, young man. You see, my daughter did the most embarrassing thing a Maraspura woman could do. She, well, ran away. I do apologize with all my heart."

_What the heck!_ Illumi thought. How could this man be so inconsiderate and have the same face as his at the same time? What a shame! Hey, is he angry? He shouldn't. One cannot hate a future father-in-law. But this man's way too manipulative. If not for this guy's interference, he could have remained there in York Shin and performed his 'revenge' on the little twerp who buried him and made Hisoka turn away from him. Besides, he can make Feitan love him, who knows? If not for this crazy king, _ergh!_ Ah, seems like he really hated this shrewd emperor.

"Ahm, since my Little Kumiko submitted to my will and you have come here _voluntarily_, I think we can discuss about those beautiful things, ne?"

Kumiko gaped.

_Poor one_, Illumi thought. _I'm so sorry Kumi-san. We'll divorce afterwards, promise_. He bowed. "If that is what the emperor decrees, I shall obey."

The emperor smiled. A genuine one or not? That unfathomable expression made Illumi feel an unexplainable urge to escape. "Well," Rajeev began, "I guess we can talk about the delayed matter, eh? The wedding, I mean."

Illumi stared at the red carpet under his feet. Now, he wanted to get out. _What am I gonna do now? Think, Illumi, think!_ "Yes we can, but…if the emperor truly finds favor in me, would he grant that I may go back to York Shin for a while to fetch some important papers?" Those words slipped out of his tongue. Did Rajeev find it offensive? Did he notice that lie? _Ah, better to have my neck cut than be disowned_, he thought.

Rajeev laughed. Illumi went cold. _Did he think I was joking?_

The laughter stopped. "Well," the emperor said rather empathically. Or was he just hallucinating? This royal guy earned his notorious reputation as the hardest person to convince in this world that even his only daughter can't soften him. "I understand, young man. I give you my permission."

Illumi did not know whether it was because of too much shock due to the unexpected reply or excitement that he did not notice he had bowed face downward to the floor. "Bless you, Your Highness!"

And he ran. He ran and ran. He did not look at the people's faces astounded at his sudden reaction. He did not care anymore. For the very first time in his life, he felt free. Free at last. He ran and ran. He needs not to worry at all. The emperor gave him permission.

The moon was high and there were no birds flying on the midnight sky. But it doesn't matter to him now. He needs to go back to York Shin and finish everything that needs to be finished. He saw an airplane flying towards the east. An illegal flight for sure. His eyes moved till he caught sight of a tall building nearby. His adrenaline was working. He must take advantage.

He ran on it's walls. Higher. Higher. And the plane was approaching. He moved with the rhythm of time. He ran higher.

The metallic aircraft passed through the clouds of the dark sky. Illumi smiled gripping the plane's right wing. He knew that this plane was that of the York Shin mafia. His smile widened. _Two more hours and I'll reach York Shin._


	19. My Insanity

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Ach! I think this one doesn't have a serious plot at all! I hope it still appears like a story. ;Dgyo

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was already noon. A loud buzzer sound could be heard—the signal for lunchbreak. Most employees went out of their offices but Kuroro remained on his table looking blankly at the screen of his computer.

_I am sane, ain't I?_ he asked himself. _Why am I still thinking of…_darn! He can't shake his head anymore. He had shaken it so many times that he can't even figure out the words he typed on his document. _Am I really that crazy?_ he asked himself once again.

'_You are!_' he heard a voice at the back of his mind. '_Why can't you stop thinking of that crazy assassin of yours?! He's married for heaven's sake!_'

"But—but I do love him… I really do," he whispered sadly.

Ah, he's really crazy. Talking to himself and all. He wanted to punch his head. Hm… he's really crazy. One time he was so sensible. But within the short interval of two hours, he went insane again.

He ran his fingers on his worried face. How about the plan? His comrades were doing everything necessary to wipe out every stone blocking their way to get that Heart of Vanaraj. They cleared everything, prepared everything and made everything ready for the launching of the attack just to get that gem only find out that their leader had abandoned their cause and devised no plan at all!

Kuroro sighed. He knew he can't concentrate now. His head was full of thoughts that the glittering picture of the diamond in his mind seemed to have lost its beauty. Only one thing is beautiful for him. Illumi's face.

"Oh, come on! Am I really that crazy?!" he asked himself again, louder this time. Oh no! Seems like he had grown really crazy! "Hey, but I'm still sane two hours ago!" he protested looking at the little smiley sticker on his keyboard's space bar. _Gosh! This is insane!_ Is this really him? How could he ever afford to talk with a non-living thing?!

He sighed. Yeah, right. Whether he'd admit it or not, he really loved Illumi. The guy was a married man at that. Yet he can't stop his feelings.

"All right, all right," he said still looking at the smiling yellow sticker. "If Illumi falls from the sky and lands right here in my office and asks me to come with him, then he's really my destiny and I'd tell him I love him." A crazy compromise for sure, but amazingly, he found assurance on it. He shook his head for the last time. _I'm really crazy,_ he concluded.

Suddenly, he heard a faint whirring sound. _An airplane for sure_, he thought. But why did it pass on SGR? The airport's a half mile away. Flights from Maraspura and Padokia never pass this way. _It's a mafia plane for sure_, he thought.

The sound went closer. He looked into his office window. The horror! The plane was approaching… _ME?!_ He readied himself for the possible accident. The aircraft was getting closer. He stood up readying his aura. He positioned to attack the plane back.

Unexpectedly a shadow moved at the right wing of the aircraft. It was a person. A strong aura emerged sending the plane upwards. Kuroro stared obviously amazed. His lashes flickered as the humanlike thing spinned into the air and jumped towards… _ME?!_

He stepped back. Not scared of course. Just preparing himself for the possible casualty. And a casualty indeed—the person speeded and landed right to his window! Kuroro closed his eyes upon hearing the sound of broken glass. When he opened them once more, he saw the figure standing before his very eyes. "I-Illumi?" he uttered. "Is that you?"

The plane exploded into beautiful pieces of light resembling expensive firecrackers. Black strands of the raven black hair danced with the passing breeze. "Yes. It's me."

Kuroro can't believe his eyes. "Is this real?" he asked unwittingly.

Illumi smiled. "Of course it is."

Puzzled and fidgeting, he sat back on his swivel chair. _Is Illumi my destiny then?_ he asked himself. He knew his compromise a while ago was, undoubtedly, impossible_. But Illumi actually fell from the sky and landed right to my office!_ "Well, what can I do for you?" he said instead, albeit formally like he saw nothing, heard nothing and felt nothing although the truth was he really did.

Illumi looked at him. "Well," the Zaoldyeck said, "can I discuss some important matters with you first?"

Kuroro was baffled yet he did not show at least a bit of it. He smiled. A professional one. "Of course."

"Come with me," Illumi said.

And he got more astonished than ever. _He asked me to come with him..?_ He stood still as if he was nailed on the floor. _Should I…fulfill the compromise I made with myself? Should I tell him that I…love him?_ "I-I-" he started stammering, "I have an important conference to attend to. I-"

"Don't give me that," Illumi said pulling his wrist. "Come with me."

"W-what? Are you crazy? I-"

"Rushifuru, we're just going to talk!" Illumi insisted.

Kuroro furrowed his eyebrows in seeming anger though the truth was he wasn't. "Because I have a conference to attend!" he said.

But Illumi simply ignored his lies and went running pulling him in the process. As a result they both ran out of the building.

_I don't really know where is he taking me. But it means spending time with him, I would gladly go wherever it was..._ he thought.


	20. Illusion and Reality

**DISCLAMER: HUNTER X HUNTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**I revoke my vow! Yey! I want to write yaoi for now so please forgive me, ne? Uh, must be the influence of the songs I listen to. Notice that the speaker was changed to first person singular. I do love the POV style so I'll switch on it for a while, okai? Forgive me for the inconvenience, ne…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Illumi POV_

I wonder why I pulled him as I ran. He looked confused. But as if he gave in to my foolishness, he permitted me to grab his wrist as our feet speeded out of his office, then down the long flights of stairs, and out of the building at last. Hey, why haven't I thought about the elevator? Hn, forget it. We were already on the street anyway.

The sun was high on the skies of York Shin when I finally released him from my firm grip. I stood right there on that asphalted place underneath the lightless street lamp. I stared at him. He looked so sad and pensive. I didn't know why but I wanted to know the cause of that unusual loneliness in his eyes. But should I ask him about it? Should I?

"Mr. Zaoldyeck," he addressed to me as formally as ever. "We are already out of the premises of SGR Foods Incorporated as of this moment. Can you now please explain the exact reason why you broke into my office and pulled me out?"

I sighed. Alright, alright. The usual formalities again. I displayed my poker face once more and returned his cold gaze. "Can we speak later, Mr. Rushifuru?" I said in a very emotionless tone. "It's quite improper and imprudent to impart delicate matters on the roadside."

I wanted to smack myself for uttering such words. What important thing am I going to tell him anyway? All nonsense, I bet. For sure I have disturbed him and he had every right in the world to get angry at me. But I never saw at least a bit of annoyance in him. There's that loneliness instead…still carved on his sweet face.

He blinked. His thick long lashes covered those black rounded irises for a while as his one-length hair went flowing smoothly with the cool gush of wind which passed and vanished. Then he looked at me. "If that is the case, shall we proceed then to a more convenient place where we can discuss those important matters you are talking about?"

I nodded happily but I never showed that joy then. "Absolutely. This way please," I replied.

I wanted to lead him by the hand. Oh, what foolishness! If I were to hold his hand, what reason am I going to shield myself with? I knew I don't have at least one alibi for defense. I wanted to shake my head but I opted not to do so. I wanted to avoid any sort of inquiry as possible.

We walked aimlessly, I say aimlessly for I didn't really know where am I going to take him. I was waiting for a violent reaction on his part but I failed. He never said anything. He did not even complain. I sighed and continued to walk without a sense of direction. But it was as if my feet developed a mind of its own. Little did I notice that we landed right into the very house I have purchased when I ran away from home and became his internal auditor at SGR.

He fidgeted. "N-Ne! W-what are…what are we…uh, why are we…well, I—"

"Mr. Rushifuru," I said trying to ignore his stammering voice. "Can you please sit down for a while so that we can discuss about those matters as efficiently as possible?"

"Y-yes, of course," he said lowering his body to that very sofa where I did that horrible crime to him. Well, it wasn't really that horrible. I just kissed him. And his lips felt and tasted really good.

Hey! I reprimanded myself. What am I thinking? I was supposed to be head-over-heels in love with my supposed-to-be-love-interest Feitan! Well, I thought again, why should I remain on this same ground trying to grasp someone unreachable? Besides, that jerk never loved me at all. He even buried me alive without saying a word.

"M-Mr. Zaoldyeck," he said, "I guess we we need to talk really fast now, ne? I-I have…I-I-I h-have—have a—an—a very important meeting today…" he said obviously nervous.

I looked at him and stared particularly on his stammering lips. My… How stupid am I not to notice such beautiful lips before… I wanted to shake my head and return to that formal conversation. But before I knew it, I have already bent over him and sealed those lips with mine. Why, he tasted really good... Ah, I'd give up everything in the world just to have him like this again. Ne, where did I get that one? Hmm… I don't know. And I don't care.

I pushed with my weight as I sat on his lap. My… I don't give a damn if my father would severe my head from my neck. What I wanted was to have this man underneath my body. To possess him. To be one with him. I didn't care at all if it was noon and if his hair was shining so perfectly with the rays of broad daylight. I simply wanted him. I do want him.

My palms went stoking his face as my mouth savored the warm sweetness of his tongue. He was just so...delicious at that... My hands roamed over his body. Touched him. Felt every inch of him. Ah, if he would sue me of rape, then I'll be glad to be imprisoned. Because I'd surely sneak out to rape him again.

I finally released him from the kiss and buried my head on his neck sucking and licking him like crazy. Oh, come on. Let all formalities be gone. If this act of mine is ought to be called unethical, let it be. I heard him sigh. Did I make him feel hot? i wanted to laugh at such thought. But if I did, it would be my pleasure to make him satisfied.

I lifted my head and kissed his face once more--his eyes, his forehead, his nose, his chin. Ah, I missed the sweetness of his mouth. I parted his lips with my tongue and took my entrance. Then I felt his fingers run through my hair. Somehow, I felt a sense of deja vu as he carried on fondling my hair. A scene flashbacked onto my mind. It was on this same place, this sofa, this same position--his head resting on the seat's soft support, his body pinned down by my legs, his lips sealed with mine, his hands caressing my long tresses.

I released his mouth once more and tilted my head to catch a glimpse of his beautiful face. "Getting redundant, are we?" I whispered.

His once closed eyes opened slowly. "Eh? What sort of redundancy was that?" he whispered back.

"Nothing," I said. And I pressed my lips to his once more. Gently this time. "Hey, I think it's a little difficult here."

"What makes you think so?" he asked.

I stood up and pulled him gently and led him towards my bedroom. A pity my keys are nowhere... I kicked the door impatiently that it cracked and broke to pieces. I ignored it anyway. I pushed him right into that bed and pinned him down. "There. We're a little more comfortable now," I said.

He smiled at me. The hidden fire inside me blazed like hell. And I didn't know how I did it but I saw his clothes slip away through my fingers till not a thing was left...not even his underwear. And I noticed that my clothes were gone too. "Hmm... You're naughty..." I told him.

"Naughty what..?" he asked rather innocently.

"Nothing," I said. Then I went down to his chest and suckled on a nipple. My... I never thought he was the main reason why I flew all the way from Maraspura to York Shin. I never realized it back then till I saw him standing by the window of his office looking at the heavens as if waiting for me to come back to him. Of course I do not want to dwell on such illusions. I may as well break my heart again. I raised my head again and rested in on his collarbone. "Ne, what do you think is the main reason why I can't get close to Fei though I desire him so badly?" I asked.

"What?" he asked back.

"Because he's not you," I replied honestly. I couldn't understand why I became so sincere. But isn't it nice to share one's true feelings for a while? And I wanted to dwell on such illusion that somebody loves me despite the harsh reality of my paternity as a Zaoldyeck. An assassin at that. And about to be married.

"W-What..?" he said fidgeting. Hmm... I thought he was surprised by the flow of my corny, insensible words. But let that all go. "N-ne, w-what about--what about the--the--the--the important matter you are going to disclose today?"

I catched his lips with mine once more. "Ah yes, yes," I said remembering my foolish alibi. "Well, can I have you tonight?" I asked. I know that such vulgarity would mean a risk. But I do trust him. He was my friend and I know he won't deny me of my needs and wants.

"W-What..?" he said feign surprised. "It's still noon..."

"Er, can I have you now then?" I rephrased.

"W-well," he said still fidgeting again and again. "Y-You took off all my clothes and--and I took yours off too so I guess--I-I guess--I-I guess--"

"Thanks." Then I kissed him all over again. "Can you please turn your back?"

"W-What..?"

"Turn around, I mean..."

"W-What? I-I-"

I turned him myself. "That's better."

"'N-ne," he said like a complaining child, "I thought I'm on top."

"Nuh-uh, let me," I said in a faint whisper. "Don't worry. I'd let you later."

"R-Right..."

_Oh my... I can't take it anymore_. I entered him. I heard him sigh. Pushed myself harder. He sighed once more. I wanted to assess myself. Why were my instincts telling me to kiss him and ravish his body? I couldn't understand it all. I couldn't. It was my first time to have relations with a man. But by simply looking at the way he moaned, I could tell that I did it efficiently. We went faster. Faster like there's no tomorrow. Nah... I've never understood why or how it happened between us. Maybe it was the thing they call fate. Destiny. Ah, I don't care at all. I want him. "Again."

I heard the ticking of the clock but I simply ignored it. I never cared about the passing time. Well, if time is gold, then time spent with him is diamond.

Hours slipped by. The sun finally finally sank into the clouds. The face of the sky darkened from pink to orange to red to indigo then black. The moon shone above replacing tha solar splendor which once ruled the heavens.

"Hey..." he said catching for breath. "When will you let me be on top..?" he asked. A useless question at that. Hmm... How could it be useless? I might be a matter of life and death on his part.

"Later..." I replied. I pressed my lips to his once more as my ahnds went strolling over his open legs. Gosh... My desire for him did not wane at all. I wanted to have him again...and again...and again...and again...again. Heavens... He's getting sweeter and sweeter everytime I kiss him. I bet the Law of Diminishing Marginal Utility won't work on us. Not at all...

I entered him again. And again. And again. It was indescribable. Exhilirating perhaps? Ah, no. More than that. I relealsed his mouth and showered tiny kisses on his neck.

"I love you..." he whispered. Was it an illusion? Ah, if it were so, then I would gladly be victimized by such error of perception.

"I love you too..." I whispered back.


	21. Illusion and Reality 2

**DISCLAMER: HUNTER X HUNTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**Ne, can I continue writing? I want to write yaoi for now so please forgive me, ne? Uh, must be the influence of the songs I listen to. Notice that the speaker was changed to first person singular. I do love the POV style so I'll switch on it for a while, okai? Forgive me for the inconvenience, ne… Please review.**

**Hey, before I forget, Chap 20 was rated M, righhht?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Kuroro POV_

There was silence. It could have been absolute if not for the sound of his breathing so calm and gentle. And he was asleep, his arms curled around my clothless body. I sighed wiping the tears from my eyes.

I could hardly believe it all… The things that happened between us. I smiled. I have waited for two years. But it was not in vain at all. Ah, even if it were in vain, I could have waited still. I love him so much.

Did he love me? Ah, how would I know? But he told me he loves me too. Was it real? A magic trick? A dream perhaps? Hm, shake that off. I knew it was real. I closed my eyes. I felt fulfilled. Now I can die.

I felt my cellphone vibrating beside me. I opened my eyes and picked it up. I answered the call. "Yes?"

"Danchou, where are you?! We're still here at Waterfront, you know!" It was Phinx. His voice was obviously worried but not without a hint of anger. "You said we'd meet at ten pm! It's already midnight for heaven's sake!"

I blinked. Yes, I recall. The plan. Now what am I going to do?

"Danchou? Danchou? Are you still there? Oh my gosh! Danchou! Guys! Danchou is gone!"

"Hold it, Phinx. I'm here," I said.

"Danchou? Is that really you?"

I laughed. "Yes, it's me. Are your comrades intact?"

"Yes. But we can't find Machi."

"It's alright. Don't bother looking for her anymore. Anyway, tell Korutopi to make us copies of plane tickets to Maraspura. We'll be leaving at dawn. Kill all unnecessary people."

"Okai," he said. "Exact time?"

"Twelve-thirty," I said flatly. I ended the call.

I sighed. How could fate be so cruel? After that glittering shining moment, I was compelled to leave him. Ah, let that all go. I need to fulfill my duty as the head of Genei Ryodan.

I tried to get up, tried to remove his arm, but he embraced me tighter, resting his face on my neck. "Ne," I told him, "I already gave you what you needed. Please let me go."

"Why?" he asked. He looked so drowsy but he was strong enough to take hold of me. "I'm not yet finished with you."

"My flight will be leaving at exactly twelve-thirty in the morning. It's already twelve five. I have only twenty-five minutes left and my comrades are waiting for my return," I said. He looked at me. His eyes weren't that emotionless at all, I saw myself reflected on his irises. But I ignored it alright. "Can I go now?" He freed me and nodded with a sigh. "Thank you."

I got up and picked my clothes quietly. I dressed up as fast as I could. He was watching me. I couldn't bear to let his eyes roam over my naked self. "I'm going," I said. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Zaoldyeck." I turned away from him and headed towards the door, but he grasped my hand so suddenly.

"Ne…" he said. "Do you love me?"

I felt something stabbing my heart again and again. Tears fell from my eyes. But he can't see it at all. He can't. "No," I replied. _I don't want to love you. But what can I do? My heart is beating for you. Guess like I will always love you. Love you till I die._

He released me. I walked away. Away from him. Till I reached the place where I was supposed to go. The Airport. There was my comrade Fei standing on the lookout. A good thing Phinx was not with him. He saw me. I walked towards him.

"Danchou…" he whispered. "Wipe that tears off you face. The eyes of the troupe will see you soon. Get hold of yourself. We are going to Maraspura now."

I obeyed. True enough, my other comrades came forward and gathered around me.

"Danchou, we can't find Machi," Nobunaga said.

"We'll leave her," I said. "Shall we go now?"

They all nodded.

Little did I notice that we were already inside the plane. My eyes roamed around searching for Feitan. I knew he would understand me. He had been my confidant during those past few days when I became insanely in love with Illumi. I caught his eye. I signaled him to come.

"Shal," I told my orange-haired comrade beside me, "can you exchange seats with Fei?" I asked.

"Why, yes, of course!" he replied.

And it was done. There he was beside me. "Yo," Fei whispered once more. "What happened?"

Tears fell from my eyes once more. "You know it already."

"No, I don't," he said. Then he blinked without looking at me. "Ah, I see. _Something_ happened."

"Yes," I answered honestly. There's no use lying to him at all. He knew it all. He understood it all. We went silent for a while.

"Ne," he said. This time he looked at me. "You still love him, right? Why did you leave him?"

"I don't love him," I lied.

He touched my tears with his slender fingers. Our eyes met. "Yeah you don't. But your eyes tell me otherwise."

I laughed softly. So softly that I could barely hear it myself. "Well, so what if I love him?"

He blinked. Not astonished at all. Amused rather. "Yeah, so what?" he repeated. "That's a good sign. I see that the real Danchou has returned."

I wiped my tears with my handkerchief. A good sign indeed. I wish I would die so that I would be free at last. Ah, no, not die. Be rich and famous. I shook my head at such silly thought. "Fei," I said. "Can I hold your hand for a while?"

He looked at me. "If that's what Danchou wants, okai."

I touched his fingers. They were cold. So cold. As cold as a level five airconditioner. He did not look at me after that. He simply opened a book and read something I don't know what. I felt his palms. Ah, very cold. Very cold. Like a corpse. A machine embodied with life. With an ability to kill. I wonder if he would get hot if ever he gets—well—bedded. Hey, why am I thinking about that again? It's over, okai? It's over. But I was just wondering, is he a virgin? This man beside me? I squeezed his hand.

"Something bothering you?" he asked his eyes still fixed on his book.

"Ah nothing. Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. Something is bothering you," he said.

"Well, no offense okai?" I said. "But are you a virgin?"

He raised his eyes and looked at me again. "Front and back, no. Why do you ask?"

I wanted to gape at such vulgar answer. Well, that's him. "Is there something wrong with asking?"

He turned his eyes back to the book. "Uh, I don't know."

Two hours passed. It was still dark. We landed at Maraspura International Airport. We immediately got out and walked around familiarizing the features of the place. Why, it was a very modern empire though the people looked queer with their long gowns and very formal outfits.

"Oh yeah! We're here at last!" Phinx yelled.

"We're going to rest for a while right?" Shizuku asked.

"Oh, no! I'm tired sleeping at abandoned buildings!" Nobunaga complained.

"Well, why not check in a five star hotel?" Korutopi suggested.

"Danchou?" Franklin called me.

"Ah, yes. I think I have to follow your suggestions. I'm quite tired too," I said. And so we landed on a five star hotel nearby. "Fei will be my roommate," I said.

"What?!" Phinx complained. "Where can I find a roommate as quiet and as sensible as Feitan?"

"Quiet roommate. You'll have Boronerufu then," I said.

"W-What?!" Boronerufu whispered obviously shocked.

Nobunaga gave him a horse laugh. "Poor Phinxy! Bleeh!"

I did not mind them at all. After a few seconds, calmness enveloped my being once again. "Our operation will start at exactly ten o'clock in the morning. Are all necessary tools complete?"

"Yes," Shalnark replied. "It's all on my URL."

"Good," I said. "Amuse yourselves for now. Disperse."

I went into my respective room and rested myself on the bed. I took a pillow and wrapped it in my arms. I felt someone moving beside me. "Fei?" I called looking at his direction.

"Yeah," he said sitting on the soft mattress still reading his book. He suddenly faced me. "Hey, what exactly happened, Danchou?" he asked.

"Something," I replied. "Something happened between us."

"Oh, I see," he said obviously getting what I meant. "You must be tired. You really need rest."

I laughed and sat up. "Since when did you learn to care about other people?"

"I have always cared about other people," he said turning his golden eyes at the curtains hanging by the window. "I care about the things that would kill them properly."

I laughed all the more.

"Ne, Danchou, can you sleep now?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "But I can relax. Do you have playing cards with you?"

"Who do you think I am?! Hisoka?!"

I laughed all over again. My eyes caught sight of a deck just beside me. "I see we're lucky today," I said picking it up. "Can you play poker?"

"No."

"Mahjong?"

"No."

"Tong-its?"

"No."

"Chiquicha?"

"Hell, no."

"What do you want to play then?"

He sighed. "I'm not into cards."

"I'll teach you karga-buro, then," I said. I shuffled the deck. "It's quite simple. It's the most basic card game I've learned. When you know it, you can easily proceed to high-level games."

"Okai," he replied. Out of curiosity maybe? I don't know. But at least he made me feel alright. How about Illumi? I sighed.


	22. Don't Be So HotHeaded, Baby

**DISCLAMER: HUNTER X HUNTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**I revoke my vow! Yey! I want to write yaoi for now so please forgive me, ne? Uh, must be the influence of the songs I listen to. Notice that the speaker was changed to first person singular. I do love the POV style so I'll switch on it for a while, okai? Forgive me for the inconvenience, ne…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Feitan POV_

I wanted to scratch my head looking at my cards. _Hell, am I gonna lose again?_ "A heart. I need a heart," said out faintly but enough to make Danchou hear it correctly.

He smiled. "Pick cards from the reserves till you get a heart."

I complied picking one card after another. But there was no heart at all. Spade, spade, spade, spade, spade, spade, heck! Where the hell is the heart?!

"Keep picking. You'll get it soon," he said laughing.

Hell! Damn! I went on, till I got it finally. A heart. A king at that. But I knew I was lost. His heart was an ace. He looked at me mildly amused. He threw his next card—a Jack of Hearts. _A heart again?! What the—heck!_

"Hmm, I guess you need to pick more cards again," he said rather teasingly.

"I know," I said quietly. I got all cards from the deck--spades and clubs. I grabbed the lst card hoping it would be a heart. a Queen of Hearts. I nodded as if nothing special happened. I threw it at him.n his eyes widened obviously surprised.

"Eh?" he said still smiling. "He looked at me. I smiled back.

"My turn." I gave him a spade valued two. It would be a good move, wouldn't it? I knew all spades were in my hands. He picked it up. I threw him a number three. He shook his head slowly and gave back the number two. I kept repeating the technique over and over again till all spades were gone. i threw him a club. I also knew that all clubs were mine.

"Eeh?!" he exclaimed.

Oh, come on, idiot. Just suffer. "Ne, Danchou," I said rather in a sympathetic tone, "did I do well?"

He shook his head once more, gently this time. "That was awesome, Fei. You're a fast learner." He picked the club. I threw him another club of greater value. "My! You've learned really fast!" I simply smiled and repeated my technique till all clubs were gone. I knew it. All black suits were mine from the very beginning and all black cards were his. I was just fortunate to have this Ace of Diamonds in my fingertips—my last card. I threw it at him. He sighed throwing all his cards. I was right. They were all red. "I never thought you were that good," he said. "You won, my friend."

I smiled again. A fake one? Hm. It's not that fake. "This is a much undeserved victory," I said trying to be humble. But inside, I was laughing. _You poor loser_, I said to myself. Poor he indeed. It was the first time he was defeated in a card game. Even only Hisoka could subdue him before. I smiled secretly. Aw… That hurt his ego a lot. Shocks! I laughed at the back of my mind. Serves him right.

I have never understood myself why I want others to suffer. Suffer. Suffer till they scream in pain. Suffer till they die. Ah… Their death is my heaven. That was the ultimate reason why I chose to seek information for the Ryodan by torturing my resource persons. Oftentimes they die; sometimes they live, but at a very mutilated, annihilated state. I smiled again.

"Shall we play again?" I asked rather politely. I didn't want to hurt him really hard. He treated me well, you know. He was the organization's leader. What would ever happen to Genei Ryodan if I'd insult him too much? Hm, well, he's not that emotionally stable, I know, but his defense mechanisms work a lot.

"Sure," he said. He shuffled the cards once more. "I never thought you'll be very attentive. You're good."

I stared at his eyes, still alive and glowing. I never treated him like a friend at all but a leader. One who dictates and commands. At one point I even thought I loved him. Hm, did I love him? Hell, no. It was just all on my mind. A distorted point of view. More like that of a silly imagination. I'm just a mortal who commits mistakes. My interpretations of things go wrong sometimes, especially if they are matters of the heart. Did I have a heart? Yes, yes, I have. One heart which pumps blood throughout my body.

I wanted to laugh at his misfortune. Not his misfortune in accordance to the rules of our game. It was about the loss of his virginity. Hm, I knew he wasn't a virgin anymore. He was already impure. Distorted. My recent fascination for him was gone. Gone. I have always known that even though he grew up in the most polluted dimension of the world, which was our hometown Ryuuseigai, he preserved his pure body. And I desired to destroy that purity. I wanted to mutilate his it to pieces. Like a confetti perhaps? But it was gone now. I bet he surrendered it to Illumi.

Nah, shake that off. But, really, I want virgins. I prefer to have them. Well, I have never lain with people other than virgins. All my experiences, including my first times both front and back, were all with virgins. Male or female, I don't care. I would know it then. I could immediately sense one's purity by a simple look on his or her aura. And once I slept once with somebody, I would never lie with that person ever again. I even killed them sometime after they made me satisfied. Did it sound loathsome? I don't care.

Hm, don't get me wrong for this peculiar preference of mine. But if you get it wrong, I don't give a damn. But then again, I'll give you my ultimate reason—I want to be the one who deflowers, one who destroys. Tear it all to pieces. Hm, I would be very happy then.

He was distributing the cards when his cellphone rang. "Oops, my alarm," he said. "I guess we have to continue our little game some other time. It's already ten o'clock."

Ten o'clock. Ah, yes. The time of our surveillance. I shrugged. "Well, if that is the case, let's get up and go."

In a few minutes, we were all gathered outside the hotel and landed on a desolate cafeteria. We sat all around, others standing, as Danchou spoke: "The Heart of Vanaraj was on a nen-protected casket on the Sacred Temple of Mira. We must be careful. Their security level here is higher than that of the York Shin mafia. This empire is well-protected. But as the news said, the heiress of the present emperor is about to be married. All we need to do for now is to do surveillance and familiarize both the grounds and the insides of that temple. We shall attack during the occurrence of the festivities. Disperse."

My eyes narrowed in excitement as I covered my face with the usual handkerchief. So far so good.

;D

_Hisoka POV: theme: Wag Na Init Ulo, Baby (Don't Be So Hot-Headed, Baby) sung by Rivermaya_

Golden lights. They struck my eyes. Stabbed my vision with their blinding glory. I blinked. It was all so heavenly. So perfect. Like a mirror. Like an aesthetic reflection on a distant stream. So bright. So beautiful. Like light. Like him.

It was already evening. Not a cool one, I guess. No. Not cool at all. Maraspura nights were likely to be hot than cold. I titled my head to catch a glimpse of the red rose on the delicate flowervase above my table. I returned back to my original pose. Hm, I wonder why Kumi-san summoned me to come. She told me she's getting married. My! How could a woman enter matrimony without a husband? For all I knew, Illumi went back to York Shin yesterday. Oh dear. I don't care.

I sat back on my seat quite amused at the sudden hush enveloping the whole of the restaurant. It was as if an angel or a deity passed on our midst. I blinked once more. I felt the entrance of a strong aura. So strong yet so calm..? Ah, no. I could trace anger and impatience therein. Hm, but a cold one at that. I don't know. Neither did I recognize it at all. I don't know.

The sound of human voices destroyed the silence which once existed.

"Eh? What did you say?" I heard that faint yet angry voice from a distance. Not beside me, obviously, for I did not see the person speaking.

"My apologies, sir, but all seats are fully-booked. But you can still atke your order if you like! We would be glad to wrap—"

"Damn! Aren't there really any seats?! Any kind of chair will do, shit!" said the voice impatiently. Angrily, rather.

"I-I-I d-do really-really-r-really apologize, sir, b-but a-as I s-sai—"

A sound of broken glass followed. "Tell you what? If you can't produce a seat here, I'll kill you. You get that? I'm so hungry man! I need food, you know!"

"Y-y-you can eat outside too, am I right, sire?" said the other voice, probably that of the floor manager or the one behind the counter. "W-we have very beautiful wrappers here—"

"What do you think of me?! A dog?! Damn! I need a seat! You get that?!"

With that, I finally stood up and walked towards the direction of those voices. "Hey," I said rather teasingly. "You're so hot-headed, baby. Let me touch you for a while—" He ignored me alright, but my jaw dropped when I saw the person at last. How come I did not recognize him immediately? Ah, maybe because of the fact that we don't meet too often. But he had me stand there like crazy, nailed on the floor, breathless and astonished. "F-Fei—"

"What now?!" he yelled at the floor manager still ignoring me. Hey, was my charisma that feeble that he did not even at least recognized my presence?

"Nuh-uh," I said to annoy him. "Why won't you share a table with me, dearie?"

"Oh, come on! I want to sit down, you know!" he yelled still ignoring me. "Tell you what? I'll have this place burn like hell! You get that?!" He grabbed a bottle and threatened to throw it on the clean floor.

"Matte, matte, matte! Chotto matte, yo!" I said pulling him at last. He pulled his hand back.

"Why aren't you answering me, idiot?!" he yelled out really loud that all people looked on our direction.

"Oi, Fei-chan—"

"What?!" he yelled still fixing his angry gaze at the uniformed man standing stiff beside that counter. "Come on! I'm really starving, you know!"

I pulled him really hard but his hand slipped away once more. He ignored me still as if I did not exist at all. I caught glimpse of the waiter, carrying my order, looking around, obviously bewildered at the sight of my desolate seat. "Hey!" I called. "Ne, waiter, can you please wrap that stuff immediately?"

"As you wish, sire," the waiter replied.

"Come on! Are you deaf or what?!" said my dear Fei-chan at the poor guy he had been harassing since he went inside the restaurant. Hm, he's tough. My soulmate indeed.

I couldn't fathom why I still believe on that soulmate story. Maybe it was because I do believe that he will look at me at last. Oh dear! What a pity! A man like me falling in love with this guy… My. Falling in love with a woman is much better because I can marry her and I can stress my dominance. But a man falling in love with another man is somewhat…scary? Uh…really scary. And unfortunately, I got smitten by the eyes of this tiny hot-headed Spider still yelling like hell.

My order finally arrived, sealed and protected, on a big box. What a fortune indeed that I ordered many stuff. I took hold of his hand again and pulled him really hard. "Ne, Fei, we have to talk."

He looked at me at last and gave me a sharp glare. "Oh, it's you again, traitor! I wonder why you're still alive!" He tried to pull his hand away but my grip grew tighter. "Let me go," he hissed.

I smiled. "Nuh-uh," I said with my usual annoying voice. "We have to eat first before you go. And…I won't let you go till we have discussed-"

"Are you crazy?! Why the hell should I go with a traitor like you?! Besides, I'm already finished with my business with you! Let me go, idiot!"

Well, he's a man like me and he's really strong. But then, I'm physically bigger and stronger so why the hell would I ever let him go? This might be my only chance. "Playing hard-to-get, are we? Come on! I know you're hungry and-"

"And I'll buy my own food and sit down here!" he yelled.

I heard the people muttering all over like they're looking at some scene of a soap opera. I grinned. Why, it's time to be famous! "Ne!" I told all onlookers, including the customers and the crew. "This guy is my live-in partner! Oh, he won't go home with me! What am I gonna do?"

His sharp glare grew sharper than ever. If looks could kill, then he had killed me and my other /reincarnation/ lives. But that's not true. Here I am, still alive and kicking. I grinned. "Well, you don't like scandals, right, my dear? Can we talk outside now?"

He pulled his hand gently. "You fucking loser…" he mumbled. "GO TO HELL!"

He ran away. But I pulled him alright and I carried him like a bride. My bride. Oh dear. What a nice pose. A pity that I did not bring my camera with me. "You'll go with me, whether you like it or not," I said grinning wider than ever.

"Let me go! Hell! Damn!"

Well, yell as you like. I grinned even more.


	23. Illusion and Reality 3

**DISCLAMER: HUNTER X HUNTER AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

**I revoke my vow! Yey! I want to write yaoi for now so please forgive me, ne? Uh, must be the influence of the songs I listen to. Notice that the speaker was changed to first person singular. I do love the POV style so I'll switch on it for a while, okai? Forgive me for the inconvenience, ne…**

**Gawsh! I'm a very bad translator! Gomen da sai...I hope you still understand the song despite my errors. Lol. **

**I really love Fei. He's so sadistic. Gomen da sai for the OOC Hiso-chan here. Its because I can't imagine his face here as Hiso-chan but Ikuta Toma. Forgive me, ne..? lol.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Feitan POV_

We were sitting so quietly on the clean wooden floor of his apartment. Was it really his or what? _Chucks. How the hell would I know?_ I munched on the lobster he bought. That was good. The taste of the viand helped me soothe my anger anyway. I would have to thank him for it. I grabbed a glass of water and gulped it off. "How much do I owe?" I asked.

He looked at me. "No, my dear. You don't have to pay me. Really," he said in his most believable tone. But I did not believe him alright. I have always known that this orange-haired man is the craftiest being on earth. Most craftiest? Hm, no. That's wrong grammar. Well, was that wrong? _Hell, I don't care._

I looked back at him. Hell, he was gorgeous. Really damn gorgeous. I could have been charmed by him. But he wasn't a virgin. What a pity. "Oh, well, if you won't accept my money, then consider it stolen." I stood up to leave but he grabbed my hand. "Let me go," I said.

"Hey, come on. I told you we need to talk, right?" he said. Well, this Hisoka guy wasn't really gentle but I couldn't understand why he treats me like...like...someone...special..? "Come on. Ah, yeah, I know. This conversation will be your payment for the dinner."

"I might as well as slap you, idiot. Take it," I said dodging three hundred-zeni bills on his face. But he dodged it back.

"Oh come on, dear. I'm not accepting any fees for my kindness."

"Really?" I said with a nod. "Okay. Bye." I tried to stand but he gripped my hands again.

"Oi, Fei-chan. Why do you hate me?" he asked. I sensed something on his voice. I found it pitiful. Pathetic. Well, if he needs me to end his misery, I might as well as kill him. That's my expertise.

"I never said anything like that."

"Then why do you want me to let you go?"

"Because you're an idiot," I replied. I felt a sense of remorse for what I said. Oh, well, why the hell would I take it back? This guy's crazy. Somehow, I found his craziness amusing. Entertaining perhaps? I smiled. "Can I go now?"

"No, no, no! Not yet! Can I ask you something?" he said.

"Sure," I replied playing along with his childish words.

"Really?" he said so crazily that I wanted to strike him.

"Yeah," I replied.

He cupped my face gently in his palms. I closed my eyes. Heck. _What the hell are you trying to do?_ "Ne, Fei-chan, open your eyes." he said softly. I obeyed. "What do you see now?" he asked.

"I see you," I answered. What else would I see? His hands won't let me see anything else except him. Ah, no. "I also see the floor at the bottom, the ceiling at the top, the walls, and, and, nothing else," I said out to him.

"Which one is at the center?" he asked.

"You, what else," I replied rather annoyed. "Yo, what the hell do you want from me?" I asked.

He smiled at my frankness. "You," he replied.

"You want me to what? Kill you?" I asked. I knew I couldn't waste time anymore, I need to get back to our hideout. He stared at me quite amused or something. "What?"

"Well, I-" he said. Then he sighed. I wonder why he did. _Oh, come on, Feitan. Why be bothered by this silly guy? Just play along_. "Fei-chan, do you hate me?"

"No."

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Can you be my friend?"

"Hell, no! What do you really want from me?" I said, my voice raising. "I don't have much time to spare, yo!"

"I...I...I..."

"What?!" His eyes looked watery. Oh heavens! Hisoka is crying? What miracle! I never saw him show his weak side. I never did. Ah, I think these seeming tears were a part of his joke_. _I rolled my eyes. "Don't joke with me, idiot. Tell me what you want and I'll answer you as fast as I can. Come on!"

His eyes looked at the floor. Hell! The tears were genuine! They were falling from his eyes like rain from the clouds forgotten by the sun. I smiled. Poor soul. I wouldn't console him, of course. I was quite amused by his suffering. I wanted to set my eyes upon the brokenness of his heart. Could he possibly suffer more? "Hisoka," I said, gently this time. "Why the hell are you crying like that?"

He looked at me at last. "Well, I...I really like you..."

His words got me surprised. "Come again?"

"Suki desu," he said. "I like you. And I think...I think...I love you."

I got surprised all the more. Why, his answer was so unexpected of him. I looked at his eyes still brimming with tears. Is this really true? Or a crazy drama? Or a crazy joke? Or he's just crazy?

"Hisoka," I said at last. "I think you have gone insane. Have you visited your regular psychiatrist?" I asked. I knew I insulted him. But he knew very well that I am Feitan and I am famous for my sadistic nature. He shouldn't expect me to show even the slightest mercy.

He wiped his tears. "Yes, I think I have gone mad. And I'm too ashamed to go to a psychiatrist, you know. Can you be my psychiatrist for now?"

"Well...I don't have a degree in Psychology and I am problematic with myself. Why go to me?" I asked. "I guess I'm not helping you. I'm leaving." I turned my back to go but he stopped me again.

"Please...don't leave me tonight," he said. "I..."

"Gotcha," I said with a smile. "One night stand. I get it. Gomen de. I only go for virgins." I tried to stand once more but he won't let me. "Hey, yo, I need to go." I pulled my hands away and stood up. He stood up too and wrapped me with his arms.

"Please..." he said still crying like a helpless baby. _Oh my... Cry as you like, my dear. Please suffer. I love to see you like that_. He hugged me tighter. "I may not be a virgin but I promise I'd make you happy."

"You promise, huh?" I asked releasing myself from his embrace.

"Yes, I promise. I love you."

"Can you say it again?"

"I love you."

"Again?"

"I love you."

"Again?"

"I love you."

"Again?"

"I love you."

I laughed. "You're crazy."

"I'm good at that, you know," he offered.

"Thanks but no thanks. I go only with virgins."

"Come on, I really love you," he said.

"Hmm...you love me so much?" I asked.

"Yes. I love you so much."

I laughed all the more looking at his pained expression. I sat back on the floor. He sat with me. My gosh. He's one determined guy. "What if I tell you to kill yourself?" I asked. That was one foolish challenge but I was just testing his stupidity. The more he says yes, the more he humiliates himself, the more he suffers, the more I love it. "Hm?"

"I'd kill myself if you want me to," he answered.

"No. You don't have to die, dear. Get a card instead and cut yourself. Be careful," I said. He obeyed. I smiled all the more as I saw the beautiful crimson liquid gushing out of his fair smooth skin. "Hmm..that's good. Can you do a nice cut on your neck?" I asked.

"Yes, if that's what you want," he said.

I smiled. Tables turned. I thought he was one tough player. He got me angry at the restaurant. Did he insult me? Indirectly, yes. He made me angry. Humiliated? Partly, yes. Now he's the one suffering. The wounds on his body won't hurt a lot. But the wounds of the heart won't be healed that easily. I hope I wounded his heart. I want him to suffer. Suffer. Till he dies.

Another river of blood flowed out of him. "That's better," I said. "You can have me now." He smiled, his face lit up like a child's. "But, I'm not in the mood. Turn me on, please."

;D

DISCLAIMER: THIS SONG IS NOT MINE. IT BELONGS TO RIVERMAYA.

_Hisoka POV_

I knew I looked like one crazy madman dancing naked with that crazy music. But I can't help it. If this is the only way I could have him, then I'd do it. I'd do everything I could to make him mine. I looked like one hired stripper I bet. But let all humiliations disappear. I love him, that's all I know.

"Keep on dancing, dear," he said quite amused. He was still there sitting squatted on the floor twirling his fingers on my clothes. His black hadnkerchief was just there tied on his neck revealing the fairness of his skin more efficiently. He was beautiful. So beautiful that I want to crush him like hell. But I knew I couldn't crush him on the battlefield. My desire was to crush him in bed. And in order to do that, I have to dance like an idiot.

_Malapit na akong matunaw (I'm almost completely melted)... Sa init ng iyong ulo (By that heat inside your head)... Muntikan pa 'kong masugatan (I almost got myself wounded)... Sa talas ng pagtitig mo (By the sharpness of your gaze)..._

"That's good..." he said. Ah... His voice was too seductive I couldn't resist it at all. Maybe I was destined to suffer. To follow his command. "Dance more, Hiso-kun," he said. I obeyed. "That's good..." he said playing on my clothes with his fingertips. Oh dear... Why the hell do I always follow him? Hay... What other reason do I have except my foolish love for him?

_Pumapangit ka na naman (You're getting ugly now)... Easy, nakakahawa 'yan (Easy, that's contagious)... Ako'y nakikiusap lang (I'm just begging you)..._

I went on. Dancing like hell. I heard him laugh so gently. He flared me up. _I can't take it anymore_. I rushed towards him like one attacking lunatic. He was lying now on the floor with me on top. Oh gosh... I just can't take it at all. I'm too aroused to dance again. "Fei-chan, please don't make me suffer like this. I really want you now..." I couldn't help but release the tears flowing from my eyes.

He caressed my face and smiled. "Why shouldn't I make you suffer?" he asked in a faint whisper which aroused me all the more.

"Because..." I said closing my eyes. "Because I love you."

_'Wag na init ulo, baby (Don't be so hot-headed, baby).... Dinggin mo please payong ito (Please listen to me)... Inom tubig, nood ng TV (Drink water, watch TV)... Gaan bigla problema mo (Your problems will surely be gone)..._

I love him. I love him. That's the main reason why I desire for him like there's no other man in the world. I caught a glimpse of him. His eyes glistening like a pair of golden marbles. How I love him. I love him. I opened my eyes and bent to kiss his lips. He averted his head. My lips landed on his cheek.

"Hm, Fei-chan. Why won't you let me?" I asked.

He faced me again. "Because you're not a virgin." Then he stood up and went to the door leaving me speechless. What?! "Ahm, before I forget..." He threw the three hunred-zeni bills on the floor. "Thanks for the food. And..." he said dropping another bill, "thanks for the dance. You're good."

And he was gone. I...have...never...been...so...humiliated...like...that...in...my...entire...life... Humiliated. So humiliated. Hurt. Trampled upon. I thought he was a fair gamer. It turned out that...he was just amusing himself. Entertaining himself. While killing my dignity.

The tears on my eyes fell all the more. It was the very first time I got rejected because of flimsy reasons. I yelled as loud as I could. How could fate be so cruel..? Why do I have to be rejected by the only one I love? Does it mean that I need to atone for my past sins? I yelled again. I grabbed my mp3 and tore it to pieces.

_Feitan...you'll regret this for the rest of your life_...


End file.
